The Requested Drabbles: Homestuck Edition
by September Silver
Summary: So. Give me a request. A random idea. Your favourite OC. Your OTP. And then I'll try to write it. It's as simple as that.
1. Introduction

So. I'm going to do requests! Yay. Give me weird pairings, normal pairings, your OCs, ideas about people going to the supermarket, anything you want. I'll try and write it.

Just type a review with your request in it (or PM me) and I will get to it ASAP!

-Ember


	2. NepetaEquius (red)

**Hi, this is Nepeta/Equius red for MissShadowLover. That's one of my OTPs too! :) Fingers crossed...**

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK, and you are having a terrible day. You've turned out to have feelings for your moirail, your flushed crush is one of the lower blood types, and she's spent the entire day talking about a certain Karkat Vantas, What do you do?

You lie in a heap of towels and feel sorry for yourself, because of course that is the obvious thing to do. Clean ones. Of course. The alternative is just too vulgar to even consider.

"Hey Equius!" Nepeta says, and pounces in the towel pile. "Miss Leijon asks Mr. Zahhak if he's alright, because he looks really sad."

"I'm okay," you say. "I'm just feeling a little bloo…"

She looks concerned. "Fur sure?"

"Of course."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Just leave me alone for now." You wave her off, and she pouts before scurrying off. Probably to talk to Vantas.

The thought of Vantas flirting and chatting with Nepeta makes you completely and utterly sick to your stomach. He's a lowblood, too! Why would she ever have feelings for somebody of that blood colour? And a mutant, too!

There is only one thing to do at at time like this, and that is to go and confront Vantas about this issue. He will surely back off if you order him.

You think.

You hope.

"Vantas?" you call out. He doesn't reply, so you go try to find him. Ah, of course, he's ordering everybody about as usual, just because he can. He has no right to do that. It makes you sick.

You grab him by the shoulders and swing him around to face you. "We need to talk."

His face is contorted in pain. Normally you would feel a little guilty about forgetting to be gentle with him, but not today.

"I said we need to talk, Vantas. Answer your betters when they speak to you."

Karkat manages a snort through his agony. "You're not better than me."

"I am ordering you as of now to cut off all contact with Nepeta, do you understand?"

"Are you flushed for her?" Vantas says, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I just think that… she… should be spending her time with the higher castes. It's for her own benefit."

"Hah. Yeah, right. Until you admit you're flushed for her, I'll keep talking to her! In fact, I might even ask her out! How'd that make you feel, hm?"

You punch him in the face and he goes straight through the wall and into the next room, where Nepeta is adding some touches to her shipping wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yells, immediately rushing to help Vantas. You roll your eyes angrily and walk off.

Why is he so important to her? You know he's just going to break her heart and be nasty to her and be a vulgar little mutant and—

"Equius, come help me!" Nepeta cries. You wince. You want to succumb to her gorgeous voice and do whatever she says sometimes. But you can't right now. You _cannot _help Vantas.

"Admit it," Vantas laughs. "You're flushed for Nepeta!"

"You totally are," the other trolls agree, while Eridan goes to sulk in the corner.

You can feel your face turning a vicious shade of blue. "I…"

"Is it true, Equius?" Nepeta asks, her voice little more than a whisper. Karkat is raising his hand towards some of her body parts rather suggestively. He's stroking her arm now.

"FINE!" you yell. "I HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR NEPETA, SO STOP TOUCHING HER OR I WILL KILL YOU."

Nepeta just looks at you. And then she tiptoes over and kisses you gently on the mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me furlier?" she mewls.

You are slightly confused, yet still happy. You also wish you had a clean towel with you right now. "I thought you were flushed for Vantas?"

"No!" she laughs.

"But you were talking to him all the time!"

"Yeah, I was asking him for advice on how I could tell you I wanted you as my matesprit!"

You would feel bad about breaking Vantas's face, but you're just too happy right now.

"Welp, I'm off to go add this to the shipping wall!" she giggles. "Do you wanna help me?"

"Of course. But would you mind giving me a towel?"


	3. Davejohn (red)

**This is for Mosspath, a guest who requested some Davejohn! Yay! And thanks for the positive responses! You guys are awesome!**

Of _course _it has to be like this. You're stuck on a spaceship, and the next time you're going to see your boyfriend is in three years. Or however long it is. And meanwhile you're stuck with this gray-skinned, blind, horned creature. Yeah, she's totally in love with you. The human kind of in-love-with-somebody.

And meanwhile Karkat's being a fuckass, and you just want to tell him YES, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR GIRL. GO AHEAD. I DON'T WANT HER. But you know he won't listen to you. Meanwhile, Kanaya and Rose are totally up in each other _all the time_. You're kinda happy for Rose, but at the same time you just wish that John were here.

* * *

A little while ago

You're on your computer and alright-here goes.

_tG: hey john_

_eB: yeees?_

_tG: how are you_

Yeah, that's just the smoothest, SMOOTHEST line ever. Not. Good job Strider.

_eB: wonderful thanks! how are you?_

_tG: perfectly fine_

_tG: so yeah_

_eB: what are you doing right now?_

_tG: uh its complicated i just found out that there are like a million mes in these different timeliney things and i dont know how the world copes with all the awesome_

It's true.

_eB: too much awesome is NEVER a bad thing! _

_eB: and ive just got these weird windy powers and i cant get the hang of it but im sure i will!_

_tG: yeah well i mean i feel like i was made for this game i am just so good at it_

_eB: /:( are you pestering me just so you can tease me?_

God dammit. Now you've pissed her off.

_tG: no not at all_

_tG: i just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date or something cos i mean i know youre gay _

_eB: oh…._

Snap.

_tG: i mean if you dont want to thats fine i just thought id ask_

_eB: no no no! of course i'd want to go on a date with you! its just that i dunno when we could meet up! because stuff is so hectic right now and we're off fighting bad guys_

That is true. You wish you'd thought about that just a little earlier.

_eB: and also how do i know you're not joking?_

What?

_tG: what_

_eB: well i mean youre so "cool" and im just not! so why would you wanna go out with me?_

_tG: because youre so cool!_

_eB: what_

_tG: i mean youre not cool cool as in those models or athletes or whatever but youre just nice and you and youre fun ok_

_eB: uh... okay! i will believe you! but you had better not be joking._

_tG: im not no worries_

That was just stressful. You had better move on.

_tG: i bet we can find the time to meet up in between kicking ass_

_eB: um are you sure?_

_tG: definitely_

_eB: or maybe we should wait until it's over! because im sure it'll be over really soon!_

_tG: you think so?_

_eB: yeah! so how about we go out for a meal or something like in a week or something?_

Hah. A week. It's going to be three years.

THREE YEARS.

WHICH IS 156 WEEKS.

You are just so completely and utterly bummed right now.

Oh look, here comes Rose. She looks so happy. She's always just laughing and carrying on. Could she be any less considerate?

"What's wrong, Strider?" she says, coming up to you. "Are you getting tired of your journey through space?"

"That too, but nah. I just wish that... I left this guy behind and I wish I could see him now."

Now she's laughing _again_. God you hate this new Rose.

She starts giving you a knowing look. "Is this certain guy a relative of your good friend Jade?"

"Uh, I mean, you can't prove anything..."

"I know it is. So anyway, if you want to say hello to her, just send her a message! She has a couple of _plan_ets with her_, _she must have her computer. A little dim, aren't you?"

Wait, but maybe you _could_ send John a message? You hope he has the computer with him right now. Oh, that's right, you don't have YOUR computer.

"I'll let you use Kanaya's computer," Rose winks. "We share it."

Things seem to be looking up after all.

_tG: john_

_tG: john_

_tG: john_

Please let John have a computer with him or something...

_eB: dave?_

Oh thank the heavens.

_tG: you have your computer!_

_eB: of course i do! you must be happy to see me! youre using punctuation!_

_tG: heh_

_tG: we still havent had lunch_

_eB: you remember!_

_tG: of course i do ;)_

_eB: aww! hey i have an idea! wait a second_

_tG: uh ok_

You wait for one second.

_tG: john_

Nope. He's not there. He's just going to leave you hanging. You should've-wait, what the? Why is there half a cake in front of you?

_tG: JOHN_

_eB: what?_

_tG: whats with the cake_

_eB: somebody was baking this on one of the planets! Jade showed me and let me deliver it to you!_

_eB: it looks really good!_

_eB: i was thinking we could eat it together and then that could be our first date!_

_tG: that_

_tG: is_

_tG: awesome_

_eB: :))_

_tG: is it chocolate_

_eB: yep!_

_tG: i am seriously happy right now THANKS_

_eB: capitalisation! now we're getting somewhere_

_tG: haha_

You two eat your lunch and chat, and you think maybe this isn't so bad after all.


	4. Solnep (red)

**Okay, so in this story, everybody's alive, and they're on the spaceship thingy with Rose and Dave. This is Solnep for SophieSquared, and it's kind of just silly fluff, but I hope you like it!**

**Oh and by the way, I ALREADY HAVE FIVE MORE REQUESTS TO DO. THANK YOU! I will try to keep updating every day, so keep telling me what you'd like! And thank you all so much for the reviews, they make me smile... please continue :)**

All these years of roleplaying as a cat can come in handy sometimes.

You look to the left. Karkat's fallen asleep. This is good. Is Feferi asleep? Purrfect. The other trolls are presumably asleep too. Karkat's just issued a rule that we all have to go to sleep at the same time, because Kanaya said it would be good fur their health. Rose purrobably told her that. They are so cute together!

Well, not _every _troll is asleep. Unless Sollux forgot to meet you today. That would be really silly of him! But he's been really punctual for the last few weeks, so you're pretty sure he'll show up.

Yes, Sollux is meeting you. Yes, he already has a matesprit. But he mentioned to you already that he loves _you,_ not her, and he's just trying to not hurt her feelings. Or lift Eridan's, for that matter.

You quickly creep out and make your way to the area with the large window. Rose insisted that this area be furnished with a couch, bookshelves and books, and a blanket, because she really loves to stargaze with Kanaya!

Sollux likes to stargaze with you, but you just like to cuddle with him. He's told you _so many times _that he's not a cuddler, but you just snuggle up to him and he has no choice but to give you a little hug back. Or at least stroke your arm.

Ah, here you go. You almost think that maybe he's not there, but he's just lying on the couch, absorbed in his own thoughts. You pounce on him and grin, and his face shifts into a real smile. "How'th my kitten?"

You giggle a little bit-his lisp is so cute! "I'm wonderful, thanks! How're you Sollux?"

His smile disappears. "Well... I... I'll jutht tell you later."

"Is something wrong?" You're getting a little concerned now, and you really hope he's not going to break up with you! Or is it breaking up with you? You're not really his matesprit... although you'd like to be...

He stays silent, so you just nod and tell him that you can wait. He wraps his arms around you-cuddly today, you notice-and covers both of you with the blanket. You look outside, and it's like nothing is moving. Although of course you're pretty much travelling at the speed of light.

"Do you know the nameth of all thethe different thtarth?

"Nah. There are so many! How am I ever supposed to remember all the names? Although I remember Rose telling me about the stars in her universe, and about their names... did you know that Pollux and Castor are two stars in this constellation called Gemini?"

"Pollux? Cathtor? That'th like thomebody thwitched the letterth in my name! And what'th a Gemini?"

You laugh, then look around to make sure nobody's heard you. "Apparently us trolls all have different star signs! So I'm a Leo! Oh, and get this, Karkat's cancer!"

Now it's Sollux's turn to laugh. You really love his laugh. "That maketh thenthe."

"It really does, doesn't it?"

You both lie there in silence until he decides to speak up about his problem. "Tho... I kind of... broke up with Fef today..."

Oh.

OH.

Does this mean that you're going to be his matesprit? Or does this mean that he doesn't want a relationship with anybody? Or maybe... no. You're not going to think about this right now. Sollux needs your help and your comfort!

"Oh... is there anything I can do? Was she mad?"

"She wath really upthet... I really feel terrible that I hurt her feelingth, but... I jutht... I want you to be my matethprit. Pleathe?"

Your eyes widen. "But... really? Are you sure this is really what you want?"

"I wath alwayth kind of thure... I jutht didn't want to admit it..."

You tacklepouncehug him so hard he falls off the couch and you guys get entangled in the blanket. You both chuckle happily, and he gives you a big kiss on your mouth. Purring happily, you nestle your face in his chest. "How do we explain this to Feferi?"

"I gueth we'll find a way," he smiles. "I'll alwayth find a way for uth to work, I promith."


	5. Karnep (red)

**Hiya! This is for TailsDoil13, who requested red Karkat/Nepeta. (You guys love to ship Nepeta with people, don't you?!"**

**It starts off before the comic starts, and you should be able to figure out the rest of the timeline. :)**

"NEPETA!" you yell from inside your hive. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and your matesprit Nepeta has just completely redecorated your hive.

"I just gave it a makeover," she giggles. "Isn't it lovely?"

"YOU. INCLUDED. A SHIPPING WALL."

"It's really purretty!"

"YOU ALSO FILLED MY ROOM WITH CATS. WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THESE CATS FROM?"

She shook her head sadly. "You do not want to know, Karkitty."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"Karkitty Karkitty Karkitty Karkitty-"

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!"

Silence.

"And anyway, YOU FILLED MY RECUPERACOON WITH GLITTER. AND PAINTED KITTENS ON THE WALL."

"It will remind you of me if I ever had to leave for something!"

You stare at her. "You're not going to leave me... right? You promise?"

"Karkitty!" she laughs. "You're being paranoid! Of course I'm never going to leave you, never!"

She gives you a crushing hug. How is she so strong even though she's so little? She only comes up to the bottom of your chin, and yet you know she could claw the shit out of you if she was angry.

You hug her back and smile a little bit. Afterwards, you start to clean up your hive, and Nepeta even helps you a little tiny bit. Life should always stay this good.

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS.

You are scared out of your life. You've been jumping through hoops trying to create this universe for sweeps, then you met these weird aliens, and now Eridan has just killed two of your friends and knocked the other unconscious. What do you do?

YOU FUCKING SCREAM oh look, Gamzee's just messaged you.

* * *

Your name is not going to stop being KARKAT VANTAS anytime soon, so you'd better stop with these crappy introductions or I will have a hissy fit.

But honestly you wouldn't care even if your name _wasn't_ KARKAT VANTAS, because your best friend GAMZEE MAKARA has just GONE COMPLETELY MAD and you are SCARED FOR YOU OWN LIFE. As well as the life of NEPETA LEIJON, your MATESPRIT.

You also have a tendency to SPEAK IN RANDOM CAPS. Okay, now stop it. You aren't Gamzee. Don't think about him-your first priority needs to be getting Nepeta out of harm's way.

"NEPETA?" you call out, before you realise that technically you're trying to make sure Gamzee doesn't kill you.

"HONK."

You freeze. That came from around the corner. You peek around the wall, but there's nobody there.

"honk."

That one came from behind you! You whip around, but still, there is nothing to be seen but faint trails of Kanaya, Sollux, and Feferi's blood. You are beginning to get a little-

"HOOOOOONK." And then a high-pitched scream. NEPETA?!

You run, run as fast as you can, in whatever direction you know, until you find Gamzee standing over a crumpled Nepeta. Her face has been smashed in. Her blood covers Gamzee's hands.

"No..." you whisper. Gamzee turns to look at you, a crazy smile on his face. His teeth are pointy and stained with blue blood, shining in the light, and his own purple blood snakes lazily down his face. You lunge at him, trying to get him away from Nepeta, away from your matesprit. He hits you in the face and you sprawl across the floor to join Nepeta, who tries to hold your hand.

"I'll protect you," you whisper to her, and then Gamzee says, "NOT LIKELY. motherfucker."

He grabs you by the neck and gets ready to snap it when you grab your sickle and try and claw his eyes out. Purple blood begins streaming down his face, and yet he simply grins. "honk."

Nepeta launches herself towards him, and he steps back. You take advantage of the distraction and grab Nepeta. You then run as fast as you can away from him.

"YOU CAN RUN. But you can't hide."

You take her away, as fast as you can, and then you find the transporter.

"Maybe if I transport you away, you'll survive," you pant.

"Worth a try, but... Karkitty? Nobody can transport _you_ then. There won't be time. I'm going to stay behind with you."

"No, Nepeta, you have to go-" you plead, but her eyes light up and you can tell she has an idea. She pushes you onto the platform and pushes a couple of buttons before you can react. Your eyes open wide and you yell, "NO! NEPETA STOP THAT NOW!"

The second-last thing you hear is Nepeta say, "I love you."

The last thing you hear is a honk.

And then silence.


	6. Character Death!

**I don't know how this crap came out of my head. I'm really tired okay? And I had to write it really quickly. So I'm sorry.**

**This is for MeAndMyReflection, who requested some specific person being murdered by three specific other people... Not telling you who yet! You'll have to read it to find out!  
**

A figure waits in the darkness. Patiently. A sickle is clutched in his hand. There is only one thing on his mind, and like most angry and despairing trolls, that thing is murder.

He takes slow, deliberate steps towards his target after making sure nobody's there to watch.

_You don't mess with my girl. You don't break her heart, and you certainly don't take her away from me. You, sir, are a selfish fuckass._

* * *

A figure waits under the bed. Patiently. A cane is clutched in her hand. There is only one thing on her mind, and like most angry and despairing trolls, that thing is murder.

She lies there. Listen to her target as he breathes. Smells him. Tastes him in her mind.

_You lied. You told me you'd never hurt me. Now you've left me with Gamzee, all alone. You punished me for something I could not control._

* * *

A figure is watching from the ceiling. Patiently. He holds nothing in his hands. There are many, many things on his mind, but like most crazed and psychopathic trolls, the predominant one is murder.

He hangs there, watching his target, watching his friend come in through the door.

_honk. HONK. HOOOONK._

_Just for tonight. JUST A LITTLE ONE. Not so important. NOT AT ALL._

* * *

You are now the FEMALE FIGURE.

You thought that your target was asleep, but you hear noises. Your hear feet against the floor. You hold your breath and try not to make a single sound, but the footsteps come closer and closer.

And closer.

* * *

You are now the CRAZED AND PSYCHOPATHIC TROLL.

You hop down from the ceiling, taking extra care to land lightly and crouch behind the bed.

You don't want your best friend to have him all to himrself. Or your kismesis, for that matter. Maybe you can all come to an arrangement.

* * *

You are know the MALE WITH THE SICKLE.

You worry that maybe there is somebody else in the room with you. You have to get this over and done with, quickly, before they try and stop you.

Because you don't think the intruder is here to help you.

You slash at the sleeping man's throat, hoping he'll bleed to death, but a hand reaches out and pulls you beneath the bed. A surprisingly strong hand belonging to…

GAMZEE?

* * *

You are now the FEMALE FIGURE. Oh for God's sake your name is Terezi, we can all stop playing around now!

You just kind of jumped in the air and hit your head on the bottom of the bed, because Gamzee and Karkat just dived beneath it to come join you.

"TEREZI?" Karkat whisper-yells.

"KARKAT?"

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH trying to kill Dave?" Gamzee sighs.

"You know full well why," you and Karkat say at the same time, and then you both grin.

Gamzee grins. "Let's just ALL KILL HIM TOGETHER."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

_15 minutes later_

You are now WHOEVER YOU WANT TO BE. Just pick one. Seriously.

You all stand back and look at your masterpiece. The walls are splattered with red blood, your ears sting from screams, and Dave's head is slowly spinning round and round the room thanks to a rope and this thing the humans call a CEILING FAN. Your hands are covered with blood, and you smile at your two partners. They might annoy you sometimes, but at least you can all enjoy a good murder together.

IF YOU ARE TEREZI, Karkat asks you on a date. You say yes, and you each take one of Dave's arms as a keepsake.

IF YOU ARE KARKAT, you decide to inform everybody on the ship about the unfortunate news. Everybody looks very sad and you blame it on English and then everything's okay again.

IF YOU ARE GAMZEE, you basically take Dave's head off the ceiling fan and play football with Karkat for a half hour, thus restoring your moirallegiance.


	7. Equidan (red)

**Sorry for the delay! Some stuff happened... :( And then my brain just spurted the randomest thing it could, and everybody's OC, and just UGH. I don't even think this is fluff. But it IS Equidan (is that what it's called?) and it's for mondonodo.**

**The song near the end is Everything by Michael Buble. You should listen to it when you get there!**

**Last note before I let you read, this is kind of an almost-AU where Eridan and Equius are visiting Earth for some reason or another. I really hope you like it *looks worried***

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA.

Why did you have to have the most ridiculous troll in the universe as your matesprit?

(You're sure that there isn't a more ridiculous troll in any OTHER universes, for that matter.)

You two are going on a long and boring shopping trip, and Equius has been _begging _you to make him carry something, or open doors, or drive the car.

YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET HIM DRIVE THE CAR. The last time he drove, he couldn't even get out of the parking lot without breaking everything inside _and _outside the car. But if you don't let him drive the car, he just sulks.

And you don't even want to think about what happens when he tries to open glass doors. You just don't.

"E-Eridan?" he stutters once you arrive at the mall. "Please… can you tell me to do something? Anything at all? Please?"

"NO, EQUIUS."

This is going to be _such _a long and boring shopping trip. You wish there was some way you could get out of it!

Wait. Hm. This could be a little useful.

"Hey Equius," you say with a smile. "Do you think by any chance you could go into the store for me and get six bottles of milk?"

"Of course!" he smiles, looking so extremely happy with himself that you almost feel guilty. ALMOST.

* * *

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK.

Your master—I mean your matesprit—has just ordered you to get some glasses of milk. He asked you to get six, so you think it would be a good surprise to get him sixty. You do so many things to make him happy.

You try and pick up a bottle without breaking it. You fail. Everybody in the store looks at you, and somebody says you have to pay for that.

"YOU DON'T ORDER ME AROUND, YOU MUTANT PIECE OF SCUM!" you yell, and then you punch him in the face as gently as possible and he sails into the fruits and vegetables. You then proceed to grab (and smash) every bottle in the store and run out.

* * *

YOU'RE BORED.

You thought nothing could be more boring than going shopping for groceries, but you were very wrong. Waiting for your matesprit to be DONE with the grocery shopping is even more tedious! How is that even possible? Your little fishy ears flutter in exasperation.

OH MY COD. OH MY COD OH MY COD look at that scarf collection! And those _capes_… oh wow…. Look at those blues, those royal purples… drat. Your phone is ringing. It's Equius!

"This is Eridan Ampora. What news do you have for me?" you say, just to make yourself sound cool, when in reality you sound stupid. Really stupid.

"Uh, Ma-I mean Eridan, I have the milk for you..."

Darn it. You can't let him find out about your scarf obsession, so you tell him to get you some butter and eggs for good measure.

"Will doo!" Again, he just sounds so excited.

You run into the store and grab as many scarves as possible to try them on. Ooh, this one is so lovely... This one is just so SOFT...

* * *

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK. You returned into the score to complete your order to your master's satisfaction, and now there are a couple of security guards lining up to beat you up. What do you do?

You attack them, obviously! Broken milk bottles make really good weapons. Oh no! But now you've lost the milk! You make a note to go buy a cow later so Eridan will be pleased. In the introm, you go grab (and promptly break) all the eggs off the shelves. You then grab all the butter you can find, and when the guards try to catch you, you unwrap it and throw it all on the floor so you can slide out with style. That must be what it's for. Clever humans and their wonderful contraptions!

You immediately call Eridan to inform him of your incredible progress. "Eridan? I have the eggs! And I used the butter very well-the humans would be proud!"

Eridan pauses. He seems a little worried about something. "Uh, how did you use the butter? You're supposed to eat it..."

You immediately try to lick the poor butter off the floor. You cannot believe you abused the poor yellow-blood squishy thing like that.

"It's alright!" you say into the phone. "I've eaten it now!"

A long, exasperated sigh comes from the other end of the room. "Okay, can you... uh... buy something else?"

"Okay."

* * *

You name is ERIDAN AMPORA. You just stole all the scarves and now the police are on to you. The worst part is, you've just seen something you absolutely need to buy and you don't have any money on you.

A sapphire engagement ring twinkles in the light of a shop display, and you cannot think of any better way to propose to Equius.

Marriage is a very odd human proposition, but you cannot think of anything more fitting for you and your sweetheart. Because even though you've kind of abused him today, you love him very much and you want to be with him as long as possible.

So, obviously, the best thing to do is run into the store and steal that too. Because come on, how much more money can a rock be worth?

Apparently a lot, because everyone in the entire store screams and looks at you. By the way, have you ever considered that technically you're an alien so they're even more scared of you than they normally would be?

No, you actually haven't considered that. Which shows. You probably could've pulled some "I'm an alien, give me all your sapphire engagement rings or I will kill you" kind of stunt.

But NO.

So now you have about twenty people running after you. Maybe it would be helpful to ask Equius to bring you a disguise? Maybe both of you need one, thinking about it.

"EQUIUS!" you shout into the phone. "ARE YOU THERE?"

"Yes, sir!"

"CAN YOU GET US BOTH DISGUISES? AND THEN MEET ME AT TCC?" **(TCC is this really awesome coffee shop.)**

"Sure! What kind of disguise do you want?"

"ANYTHING!"

* * *

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK, and you know JUST what to get your boyfriend! There's a gorgeous purple velvet suit in the next shop window. He would be so thrilled!

Oh dear. It seems the owners have been warned about you. They're standing there with these things Eridan calls guns. You don't really know what a gun is, but you don't want to be anywhere near one. Eridan said so.

So you quickly grab two items in the store and run off. You hope you got the suit... nope. You got two very pink and very frilly dresses.

Yay. Not.

You think that you might as well get two blond, curly wigs for good measure. Also, you've never seen blond hair before, so you think Eridan would love it.

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA, and the problem is that there are about a million cops all eating lunch together at TCC. So where are there lots of people around so that the cops won't find you, where's a good place where you can propose to your boyfriend?

Wait, what's this thing here called a Karaoke club? You have no idea. But there's this wonderful sound coming out, and everybody looks so happy, and look at those LIGHTS.

"Meet me at the thing called Karaoke club," you text Equius. He replies with, "You're going to love the disguise I got you!"

You are getting a bit worried.

* * *

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK.

You changed into your disguise before entering the club, and now Eridan's looking very horrified.

"You bought the same thing for me?!"

"Yep." You are so proud.

Eridan pauses, and then he laughs and kisses you. "Come on, let's look stupid together."

He changes into his disguise in one of the toilets before dancing with you while some people sing. You've never really danced before, so you just try to not break his hands or step on his feet. Eridan excuses himself after a little while and goes up on the stage.

"This," he says in front of everybody, "is a song for my wonderful matesprit. He is the most incredible troll in the world, and he showed me that not all landdwellers are bad. Flushed for you, Equius!"

You smile as he begins to sing...

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car _

_You're the line in the sand when I go to far_

_You're a swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

He begins to get into it, and you start dancing along with him.

_And you play it coy_

_But it's kinda cute_

_And when you smile at me you know exactly _

_What you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

He winks at you and you laugh a little.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word,_

_You're everything._

When the song is over, he looks right into your eyes pulls you onto the stage with him. Everybody looks slightly horrified to see two male teenagers dressed in drag, but neither of you care.

"Equius Zahhak," he says with conviction as he gets down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Uh... What's marry?"

"It's where we dress up and promise to be together forever. And then someone tells us to kiss a bird."

"Okay," you say with a smile. "Sounds like fun."

You give him a crushing hug, and he chokes a little but until you have mercy and let him go.

The cops then arrest you both for dressing like that.


	8. AradiaGamzee (red)

**This one's a little short, just so you know... It's Gamzee/Aradia for a guest by the name of DreamingofDerse. This is a cool pairing! I might write a one-shot for this again some other time :)**

His eyes fluttered shut, closed out the outside world, let his thoughts wander. He'd killed his own dream self a long time ago just for the heck of it, so he was wandering in the middle of one of his favourite dream bubbles.

He was sitting with all the trolls, before the whole game had begun, and they were all just chatting about nothing. Eridan was hitting on Feferi. Sollux and Aradia were having fun talking. Nepeta was telling Equius about all her favourite ships. Karkat was yelling at everybody.

Wait a minute… Aradia wasn't there. _What the motherfucking fuck? I could have motherfucking sworn she was there._

Oh. Of course.

"Long time no see, Makara," she smiled from behind him, all dolled up in her god tier outfit. "You look wonderful as usual."

"And you."

She smiled. Unbeknownst to everybody, they had recently started a matespritship, and they were actually quite happy together.

They did share a common interest, after all.

Death.

"What should we do before the party breaks up?" Aradia said, taking his hand.

Gamzee grinned. "I think a good motherfucking painting party is in motherfucking order."

There was one thing he truly loved to do in dreams, the one thing he couldn't do in real life. He didn't want to lose his friends again. This was the way to do it.

He held Aradia's hand tightly in his. This was one of the reasons she loved him. He loved destruction as much as she did. And the one thing she truly loved to do, she couldn't do in real life. She couldn't do it where other trolls could see. Only Gamzee Makara. Because he understood.

He understood everything.

Gamzee dived at the trolls, breaking their necks, clawing at them, spraying blood everywhere. There were so many screams, so many beautiful screams. Aradia looked on in fascination, finishing off jobs every once in a while, smiling all the while.

"Motherfucking miracles," she smiled.

"Isn't it motherfucking beautiful, sis? Do you wanna paint a picture?"

"Of course!" All the death, all the death, it was so amazing… she was free with him. She always was.

They painted themselves on the walls, in all the different colours of the rainbow. Except for Aradia's dark red.

Aradia knew he would never harm her. She knew she was all he really had. He adored Karkat, but he could never share this part of himself like he did with her. That was just the way it worked.

That was the way it would always work.


	9. GamKar DaveJohn RoseKan (red)

***huff* *puff* Three pairings in one, just for you! This is GamKar, DaveJohn, and RoseKan. I couldn't resist doing another dancy thing! And it's a little bit ridiculous. Just a bit.**

**Or a lot.**

**Anyway, listen to music while you read this! Anything goes! **

The lights glittered from above them, illuminating just enough to provide lovers with small glimpses of each other's faces.

The trolls held each other close as they spun round and round. Occasionally someone would get dipped down to the floor, or someone would trip, or somebody would start cursing, but nobody cared. It was the first time the dancestors, pre and post-scratch, were all in a room together with the regular trolls. Damara was over in the corner spiking the punch, Rufio and Equius were doing an elegant waltz (despite the fact that it didn't really fit to the song), Aradia and Sollux were grooving away, Eridan and Cronus were holding each other crying, and everybody was just having a great time.

Except for, well, some people.

Kanaya was locked in her bathroom, about to burst into tears. She had just _ripped her dress_. She'd spent an hour picking out the perfect outfit, and now it was completely ruined. How was she supposed to see Rose like that?

"Come _on_, Kanaya!" Rose said from outside the door. She sounded really agitated. "We have to go! I'm sure the dance has already started, and to top it all off you've been in there for nearly half an hour!"

Kanaya panicked. She really didn't want Rose to see the state she was in, so the climbed on top of the toilet, opened the window, and hopped out.

"KANAYA?" Rose yelled from outside the door. "I'll pick the lock if you don't come out! And it would be wise for you to realize that I am completely comfortable with seeing you naked if I have to!"

No answer.

* * *

Why was he not asked by _anybody _except for the one person he didn't want to go with?

Karkat sat behind the drinks table sulking. Nepeta was dancing with Equius, and Terezi was learning skateboard moves from Latula. Even Eridan danced with Feferi once! And Karkat got _nobody _except for GAMZEE FUCKING MAKARA. So he'd said yes, but _only as moirails. _He had said that so many times. AND ALSO, HE DID NOT WANT TO DANCE.

"I'm going to motherfucking ask you again, since nobody else is going to," Gamzee said with a smile on his face. "Would you like to motherfucking get your dance on with me?"

"FUCK NO!"

He overturned the table, and spiked drinks flew all over Gamzee and the floor.

"Chill," he simply shrugged, and walked off. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH?

John came to sit next to him, tears running down his face. "Hey, Karkat."

"WHAT?"

John started to sniffle even harder. "Dave…"

Dave and Jade were dancing in the middle of the floor, the crowd beginning to gather around them to watch.

"I really wanted to go with him…. But it seems he'd rather go with Jade… I mean, I'm happy for both of them… but…"

"WELL THEN!" Karkat yelled. "GO STEAL HIM OFF THE FLOOR! GO!"

He pushed John over what was left of the drinks table and put his face in his hands.

* * *

"KANAYA!"

Rose kicked down the bathroom door with all the strength she could muster, only to find the window open and Kanaya not there.

She looked into the empty room, shocked. Did Kanaya really not want to go with her? Maybe she was too scared to say no when Rose asked.

Rose felt her eyes fill up with tears. Well then! She was going to go and dance with Gamzee! What would Kanaya think of _that_?

* * *

Nepeta asked Sollux to dance, and they did this weird techno thing together. Kurloz and Gamzee started doing a ritual to summon some random god. Then Aradia started dancing with Gamzee. SERIOUSLY? HOW DARE HIS FRIEND DANCE WITH ANYBODY ELSE. BESIDES KURLOZ. BECAUSE KURLOZ WAS A WEIRDO ANYWAY.

Which was stupid, he knew, but whatever. And how dare John come up to him with his shitty problems! He was pretty sure the other humans weren't as stupid as John was.

"But Karkat!" John said from where he'd faceplanted on the floor. "HOW do I steal Dave out of Jade's arms?"

Suddenly Rose jumped out of nowhere, grabbed Gamzee out of Aradia's arms, and began to swing him around the dance floor with wild abandon.

"Like tha—HEY!" Karkat yelled, and ran over to the dancing couple. "THIS IS MY DATE, YOU HEAR ME?"

He then swung Gamzee off and began dancing with him. Rose pulled him out of Karkat's grasp and they did the cha-cha, then Karkat dived between them, knocking all three of them onto the floor. Gamzee and Karkat started breakdancing, and then Rose bitch-slapped Karkat, and then the two of them began rolling around on the floor.

Gamzee gave them a puzzled look, and then turned to John. "You look sad, motherfucker! What's wrong?"

John sighed, and said, "I really wanted to go with Dave, but he's dancing with Jade. So what should I do?"

Gamzee though for a second. Then, he walked over to Dave and Jade, and screamed, "FOR THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS!"

He then proceeded to beat Jade into a bloody pulp with his club, and John ran over as quickly as possible. "GAMZEE! NO! I MEAN, THANKS, BUT NO!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _THANKS_?" Dave yelled.

"I ASKED GAMZEE TO HELP ME, BECAUSE I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU, OKAY?" John screamed. "BUT YOU WANTED TO GO WITH JADE!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Dave yelled. "IF I'D KNOWN YOU WANTED TO GO WITH ME, I WOULD'VE SAID YES! ALSO, JADE ASKED ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

Everybody was looking at them. That was, until Kanaya kicked down the door with the most beautiful dress anybody had ever seen.

Rose stared at her. "Kanaya?!"

"Rose? You went with _Karkat_?"

Rose inspected the tangled mess she and Karkat were on the floor and immediately hopped up. "NO! No, Kanaya! I was just waiting for you… and anyway, Karkat's obviously flushed for Gamzee."

"That's true," Kanaya said with a nod.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Karkat screamed while the rest of the room laughed.

The room returned to normal, and Rose leaned in to Kanaya. "Why did you leave, anyway?"

"My dress was ruined… and I wanted to look special for you, so I went and got another one. I got you a matching one, by the way."

Rose smiled gently. "Well, in any case, I'm glad you're back. Would you mind if I tried on the dress?"

"Of course not." And they walked off together, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, Karkat was blushing bright red like a fool. "Gamzee, I am not flushed for you. Not at all. I swear to Gog I'm not…"

"We'll see about that," Gamzee laughed, and pulled him in for a kiss. Karkat melted into it, and as he did he thought _Hm. Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

The next song began, and the floor erupted into life once more, our three main happy couples the first to dance.


	10. To-Do List

**Hey! So this is the official list of requests, and I will update it accordingly. PLEASE TAKE NOTE: You can only submit one request at a time! You can post another request (if you have one) only after your chapter is up (or if a couple of people have made a request after your previous one). Thanks :) I can't believe you all have such faith in me!**

1. Gamzee/Tavros (red, I'm assuming) for **Chibi Night Angel**

2. Sollux/Terezi (pale), Gamzee/Tavros (red/pale), or Arafef (pale) for **yowlingwolfstorm **_(probably going to do Arafef for this one)_

3. Gamzee/Karkat for a **Guest **(red? Pale? I might do red, if that's alright, because it's so one of my OTPs)

4. Fluffy Jake/Brobot (red, I guess?) for **Hetahomostuck**

5. Gamzee/Karkat for **Tamachankick10 **(again, is this going to be red or pale?)

6. Vriska/Tavros (red) for **MeAndMyReflection **(you're so supportive of this thing, thank you so much!)

7. Aradia/Eridan (red, ooh this looks like fun!) for **Eridan Diamandis Ampora **(LOVE THE PEN NAME.)

8. Kankri/Aranea fluff for a guest named **Username **(I find that funny, I don't know why. Also, Kankri/Aranea sounds like an AWESOME pairing.)

9. Gamzee/John (red, I think) for **Kerra-Chan **(IT'S NOT WEIRD, I LOVE THIS PAIRING)

10. Dave/Karkat (red I think) for **Koori Shiroi Uyoku **(I always wanted to do that.)

11. Aradia/Sollux or Mituna/Kurloz for **Maid Of Hearts **(I LOVE ARADIA/SOLLUX *weeps)

12. Gamzee/Sollux (oooh), Dave/Sollux (ooooooooh), Gamzee/John (:D), Jade/Nepeta (THAT ACTUALLY WORKS), or Jade/Rose, for **RinNeko636 **(CRACK PAIRINGS FOR THE WIN!)

13. A kind of Meulin/Nepeta pairing showdown for **Xodiac451**, which is going to be just SUCH. FUN.

14. Eridan/Sollux (red) for **IAmAFreakingUnicorn **(again, the pen name is so beautiful I might just die. Also, Eridan/Sollux is just one of those fun things that's wonderful to write, so THANKS!)**  
**

15. Spades Slick/Ms Paint for **XenaTheAlienChick**(red) (ONE OF MY FAVES, I SWEAR. And I always wanted to write about Slick!)

16. Meenah/Vriska for **wrathofnerds **(red) (This should be interesting! And I might just do a Snowman/Handmaid thing just for fun if I have time and upload that later :p

17. Gamkar (pale) for **Guest** (YESH)


	11. Dirkjane (red)

**Okay. Time for an explanation.**

**So basically I got really ill, and _then_ I had a truck-ton of work to do...**

**Here's the thing; my writing time is my work time that I use for my writing. And my parents both think I need to stop writing (in my very rare free time, too!) and start doing my _actual work_. (Or read a book.) So for the next few weeks, I'm probably only going to update once every two or three days. I'm sorry ;(**

**Anyways, this is flushed Dirkjane for dogpawz.**

**Be warned. Roxy gets drunk. Jake gets drunk. It's a little ridiculous, just so you know... is it just me or is everything getting ridiculous?**

Your name is JANE CROCKER.

Your ex-friend, Jake English, has just ripped you to metaphorical shreds and thrown your heart across the room. You'd just forgiven him for dumping you! And now he's smooching Roxy off in some corner somewhere!

You cannot _believe _he's now dating Roxy. He didn't even tell you! You are so angry at him that you want to just rip his head off and—okay. Calm down. What are you going to do now?

You are going to spy on them. Of course.

The problem is, though, that you don't know how to spy on people! You don't have the faintest idea how to go about it, nor do you have tons of gadgets like Dirk.

Wait! Dirk! You're sure he'll be happy to help you spy on Jake, since he had a crush on him too! You cannot believe that you didn't think of this sooner, and you bother him as fast as you can.

_gG: Hello, Dirk!_

_tT: Yo, what's up? Roxy just told me you were having a fit._

_gG: Yes, well, Jake just told me that he was going out with Roxy! Did you know about this?_

_tT: Jake is going out with Roxy?! Fucking God he must really be desperate. _

_gG: I know! And it doesn't help that Roxy's supposed to be my best friend! _

_tT: Well, I think that we both need to calm down, and then we'll be fine. _

_gG: I was actually thinking that we could spy on them and ruin their date._

_tT: They're going out on a date tonight?_

_gG: Yeah, they're going to go eat dinner or something. Jake wanted Roxy to go see one of his stupid movies with him, but she refused. _

_tT: She's smart._

_gG: For a drunkard._

_tT: Be nice, she's still your friend._

_gG: No, she's not. But anyway, are you in?_

He takes a little while to respond, but when he does, it makes you huff.

_tT: Nah, that kind of stuff's for kids._

_gG: Aw, what? I already know where they're going, too! Roxy must've been drunk when she talked to me about this earlier!_

_tT: I wouldn't be surprised._

_gG: Alright, so I'll meet you at that fancy shop near the street corner around seven? _

_tT: Oh hell, they're going _there_? Roxy'll be drunk within a minute! How are they going to get home?_

_gG: She begged to go there, but Jake made her promise she wouldn't drink. _

_tT: HAH._

_gG: My thoughts exactly. _

_gG: Anyway, I'll see you some other time. I thought you'd help me on this one, but I guess not. Goodbye Dirk. _

_tT: Goodbye, Jane._

Hmph! Well, Dirk or not Dirk, you're still going to do this! And you'll be really good at it too!

Today is a good day.

Even though it's a terrible day.

* * *

Your name is DAVE STRIDER.

You hate lying to your friend Jane, you really do. But how were you supposed to tell her that you were already planning on spoiling Jake's date before she called you? You really wanted to do this by yourself.

Maybe you could make it up to her some other time. You guys haven't hung out in ages.

* * *

Your name is JANE CROCKER.

You hide in the bushes, holding a pair of binoculars and wearing your fake mustache. Because come on, this is really the only time you will ever get to use it and be able to justify it to yourself.

Oh look, there's Jake. And Roxy. Stupid whore. You're going to really chew her out for this some other time.

He's opening the door for her. God. Any sane person would think he was just so nice. But you know better.

* * *

Your name is DIRK STRIDER.

You were thinking about sending one of your robots, but you just couldn't resist going yourself. That's why you're decked out in a waiter's outfit, wearing a random top hat and moustache Jane gave you one day. You thought you'd give your one remaining friend a small tribute. Even if it means you look a little stupid.

"Hello," you say in a fake accent as they come in the door. "How may I help you today?"

"Can I have a table for two?" Jake asks, and you have a huge urge to smack him. _No, dumbass, you can't. You can sit on the floor._

"Of course you can. Here, let me show to your seat."

You're honestly wondering what kind of a fancy restaurant this is if they let random people pose as waiters with no explanation whatsoever, but whatever.

"What would you like to drink?" you say once you've showed them to a stupid fancy table.

"JUICE," Jake says with a pointed look at Roxy. She pouts and they both giggle like fools, and then you walk off to get some drinks. You return with them about a minute later.

What they don't know is that you've completely filled their juice with booze.

Your name is JANE CROCKER.

You've just followed them inside, and a waiter is about to serve them some drinks. He pours juice into two dumbass cups, and then wonders off to get something.

You run up to the drinks and pour as much booze as you have in your backpack into the glasses before running away again.

* * *

Your name is ROXY LALONDE.

These drinks taste like ALCOHOL! Good waiter. He must know a girl who likes booze when he sees one.

* * *

Your name is JANE CROCKER.

You just realized something, which is that the waiter is wearing the top hat and moustache you got Dirk.

OH MY GOD. THE WAITER IS DIRK. Why didn't he _tell _you he was going to be here?

"Dirk!" you whisper-yell, running up to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

He jumps. "Um… I was just… yeah. I was… did you know… okay."

"Why did you lie to me? Did you not want to spend time with me? Do I make you as sick as I make Jake?"

Dirk takes off the hat and moustache. "What? No, of course not! And I'm sure he doesn't make you sick. But anyway," he says, grabbing your shoulders, "I just wanted to do this by myself. You can understand, can't you?"

Meanwhile, Roxy stumbles over and trips over their feet. "HAAAAAAIII," she groans into the carpet. "Hi Jirk and Daney! What are you doing heeeeere?"

You jump in panic. That God she's drunk. But you don't remember putting _that _much alcohol in…

"Uh, hi, I um…"

Jake flops over Roxy and rolls for a little on the floor before stopping and saying, "HEY DIRK! You're going on a date with Jane?"

"Uh, yeah!" you lie, hoping desperately that Dirk will play along.

"YOU'RE MATCHING!" Rose shouts and giggles. "WITH THE MOUSTACHE! Don't they look beautiful?"

Jake pulls on a random person's arm and drags them over to you two. "AREN'T THEY MATCHING?" he yells. "TELL ME THEY'RE MATCHING!"

The person slowly and carefully backs away.

'Excuse me," a man in a fancy suit says, "But you have to be more quiet or we will be forced to kick you out."

"I love your suit," Roxy mumbles. "Can I sleep with you?"

Needless to say, they are out of the restaurant in seconds. Roxy and Jake fall in a heap on the pavement and groan.

* * *

Your name is DIRK STRIDER.

Your fake-date is busy dragging your ex-boyfriend and your friend out of the road before a car hits them. What do you do?

You decide to help drag them out of the road, because there's a huge truck coming and you doubt he can see the four of you.

"Jane," you say, "I think we need to get them home."

"NO!" Roxy yells and flails around. "You guys haven't done anything yet! You need to go make out and stuff!"

"NO WE DO NOT," Jane and you say together. "Let's just—"

"Can we see a moooooovie?" Jake begs, grabbing onto your leg. "That would be so wonderful! Roxy didn't want me to see a movie because she doesn't LOVE ME ENOUGH…. Boooohooohoooo…"

He starts sobbing, so you pick him up and carry him over your shoulder. "Come on, dude, just breathe, and you'll be fine."

"COME ON, WE NEED TO GO SEE A MOVIE," Roxy laughs. "SO YOU GUYS CAN KISS AND STUFF."

"No, we are _not _going to kiss," Jane says. You are so thankful for her sometimes.

"How abouuuut," Roxy smiles, "We won't go home unless you guys kiss. And unless we see a movie."

You sigh. "We'll just drag you home, in that case."

"We will make it reaaally difficult for you," Jake smiles. "We'll puke _allllll _over you."

Roxy pulls a disgusted face and gives him a half-hearted slap. "Puke is so _eeeww._"

Why do you even put up with these guys on a regular basis? "Okay, fine, we'll do it _after _the movie." You give Jane what you hope is an inconspicuous nod, and she nods back.

"MOVIE TIME," Roxy says once you've carried them to the movie theatre. "Let's see a romantic comedy! I love those!"

You glare at her. "No. I do not want to see a romantic comedy."

"Come on, Dirk, you're my date and I want to see a romantic comedy," Jane laughs, and you give her a dirty look.

You're forced to pay for everything, because Jane didn't bring money and the rest of them are just drunk buggers who refuse to pay for anything. You walk into the theatre, and then Jake says, "You guys have to hold hands, or I'm going to throw popcorn at people!"

"What?" you huff, and then Jake actually dumps the entire box of popcorn on some poor person's head. You begrudgingly hold Jane's hand. It's pleasantly soft—NOPE. You're not going to think about this right now, you're going to focus on making sure that person doesn't punch Jake in the face.

Oh. Whoops. Too late for that.

The movie starts, and Roxy grabs your and Jane's hands so you can't let go of her hand. You huff and Jane actually begins to giggle.

"Don't encourage them, Jane," you whisper to her, and she actually starts to laugh even harder.

* * *

Your name is JANE CROCKER.

The movie goes on and on, so you and Dirk tell each other jokes to pass the time. Dirk is actually really funny when he puts his mind to it. You guys laugh so loud sometimes that the people in the theatre are getting really pissed. You never knew Dirk was so good to be around!

You actually feel yourself becoming more and more attracted to him as the night progresses, which is both wonderful and terrible. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FEELING LIKE THIS. Although Dirk did say that he goes both ways…

Roxy's long since fallen asleep, so you guess that Dirk could've taken his hand away if he wanted to. But no. It's still there.

Should you say something? Is your hair okay? Are you actually going to stay for the end of this terrible movie?

"Jane," Dirk says. "Jane. Do you want to leave now that Roxy and Jake asleep?"

"Okay."

* * *

Your name is DIRK STRIDER.

You actually had a good time tonight. Roxy and Jake have passed out in the back seat, and Jane is sitting next to you giving you directions to her house. You already know where it is. She just thinks you need to be careful.

You eventually reach her house, and you sigh. You almost don't want her to leave. She really made tonight bearable. And she looks beautiful even with the fake moustache.

"Bye, Jane," you say as she gets out of the car. You follow her, and when she tries to open the door you press a small kiss to her lips. She freezes up, and before she can slap you or anything, you say, "I had a wonderful time. I'll see you again soon."

And then you go back in the car and drive away, watching her smile as she goes to open the door.

**FINAL NOTE: I've replaced (well, I'm replacing as I type this) the 10th chapter with a list of all the requests I currently have lined up. And I'll keep updating it as I go along.**


	12. KurlozMeulin red (KurlozMituna pale)

**Heys! This is MeulinxKurloz (and Kurloz and Mituna are best friends in here) for Demonofthesilverstars. It's a highschool AU (I LOVE THOSE). Kurloz doesn't know about his purple-eye powers yet, and his mouth isn't stitched yet :D**

**YET. Both of these happen. **

**I also made Kankri a little evil (well, pretty evil), and somebody dies. **

Kurloz glared at Kankri.

_What is that idiot _doing_? _he wrote on a note before passing it to his best friend, Mituna.

_1 KN0W! M47H CL455 15 N07 7H3 71M3 70 FL1R7!_

Kurloz rolled his eyes, thinking, _That guy is such a nerd! _He then wrote, _NO! I MEAN MEULIN IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! The mirthful messiahs will strike him down! HOOOOOOOOONK_

_Y0U 4ND Y0UR 57UP1D R3L1G10N. 4L50, H0W 4R3 Y0U G01NG 70 G37 M3UL1N 70 G0 0U7 W17H Y0U?_

_My religion is not 57UP1D, you blasphemer! And anyway, I will just have to wait, and I will pray in the meantime._

_DUM8455 G07H 1 4LR34DY H4V3 4 G1RLFR13ND 4ND 1'M 73LL1NG Y0U, Y0U N33D 70 D0 S0M37H1NG!_

_I will do whatever I decide to do. Also, your girlfriend is slightly ridiculous and almost as retarded as you are._

A spitball flew across the room and hit Kurloz in the face. He stuck his tongue out at Mituna, who laughed, and then the teacher went, "MR. MAKARA."

Kurloz sat still and then sighed. "Yes, Mr. Hussie?"

"Go to the principal's office. NOW. Don't think I haven't noticed you passing notes, either."

Kurloz got up slowly, without looking at anybody, and started trudging towards the door. Meulin gave him a concerned look and stopped listening to Kankri, who was now going on about how you shouldn't pass notes in class.

_See you at lunch_, _Curly_, she signed with a small smile. He smiled back. They had learned to communicate in sign language so other people couldn't understand them.

* * *

Kurloz Makara was the boy that many people picked on.

He had never fit in even when he was more normal, so he started wearing lots of makeup and odd clothes. The more they teased him or hit him, the less he liked them and talked to them, and it went around in a large, vicious circle.

"Hey Gamzee," he said while walking his little brother back to class after being in detention with him, "How are you feeling?"

"Motherfucking idiot," his little brother said while hugging Kurloz tight. "But Kurloz?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with us?"

Kurloz paused, and then Meenah ran up to him and knocked him over.

"HEY LOSER!" she yelled. "YOU DUMBASS LOSER YOU! Heard you went to the prinicpal's office!"

You sigh. Rufioh came up behind her and added, "Yeah… you really shouldn't be doing whatever you did, skeleton boy!"

Latula snuck up behind Kurloz and pushed him into the dirt, and then Damara wiped her shoe in his hair before saying something in Japanese.

"Hello, you pathetic excuse for a highblood," Kankri said with his nose in the air. "Passing notes is not a good thing to do in class. As well as wasting your ink and your paper, it stops you from learning all the things that you can in your classes, which is honestly quite terrible, because last time I checked you failed the midterms, and even if you hadn't, let me remind you that there are some people who are actually trying to study sometimes, and your constant paper-scratching makes me sicker than a dog who licked too much ice cream off the floor and then got kicked in the stomach. I wish you'd just die."

He leaned in closer. "Oh, and guess what, skeleton. Meulin's mine. So go to hell."

You sigh sadly on the floor as he walks away.

_N0T 4G41N._

_I'm telling you, your girlfriend is a heathen and she deserves to be shot!_

_N0, KURL0Z, 5H3'5 F1N3._

_She is not fine. I got pushed into the dirt. That is not called "fine"._

_W3LL 1 M34N 1 R1N53D OFF 4LL Y0UR 57UFF F0R Y0U WH3N 5H3 DUMP3D 1T D0WN 7H3 T01L3T 50 Y34H_

_Okay, I will give you that. Let me tell you, though, forgiveness costs you a lot in my religion._

_W1LL Y0U 5HU7 UP 53R10U5LY 1 D0N7 W4N7 70 H3R3 480U7 Y0UR R3L1G10N 4NY D4MN M0R3_

_Someone's cranky ;)_

_50RRY KURL0Z_

_It's okay. But just look at them! Look at them in the yard. Kankri thinks he's so wonderful, and that he can skip school all the time, but he's not and he can't. Also, Meulin should not be taking after him. I worry about her. Constantly._

_53R10U5LY Y0U N33D 70 G37 L1K3 4 J08 0R 4 5K3L370N G1RLFR13ND 0R 50M37H1NG. 1 7H1NK 7H3R35 0N3 1N 7H3 5C13NC3 L48…_

Kurloz sighed and crumpled up the note, stuffing it into the pocket of his pants. He looked gloomily out the window at Meulin. She was so beautiful…

Wait. What is that mutant doing? WHAT THE HOLY—he's trying to kiss her!

"NO!" Kurloz screamed in his mind, and Kankri's eyes suddenly glowed purple before screaming "NO!" out loud. Meulin had already been trying to back away, and now she looked very concerned.

"Kankri?" she said. "Kankri, are you… are you okay?"

Kurloz nearly shot up from his seat. Was it possible? Could he control minds? He had to try again.

"YOU STUPID BITCH I HATE YOU," Kankri said, flapping his eyes around. His eyes were still purple. Kurloz's own eyes gleamed, and although he couldn't see it, his own eyes were the same shade.

Kankri flopped up and down in the street, before peeing in his pants and slapping Meulin ever-so-gently in the face.

"I BET THIS IS YOU, KURLOZ," Kankri screamed. He started walking deliberately towards Kurloz's current classroom, and he would've been stopped had the teacher not made Kurloz look towards her.

"Look," she said, "I don't know what you've done, but I want you to stop doing it right now or you get detention."

Kurloz's eyes glowed purple again, and the teacher launched herself towards the window and the glass broke.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kankri screamed, kicking down the door. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

He started choking Kurloz, who let himself be choked. _Just a little longer, just a little… _

"HEY!" Meulin screamed, kicking the door on the floor. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" When Kankri turned to look at her, she clawed him in the face, and he yelled and cursed.

"Come on, Kurloz," she said, taking his arm. "I'll take care of you! Are you injured?"

Kurloz grinned at Mituna, who gave him a high-five once Meulin wasn't looking. Meulin kissed Kurloz on the cheek, and they walked off together, hand in hand.

* * *

Kankri woke up that evening to find Kurloz sitting at the foot of his bed holding a mirror.

"Hey, skeleton!" he said with a nervous laugh. "Are you so desperate that you'll play stupid games with me?"

Kurloz gave him a glare and turned on a torchlight he'd brought with him. His lips were stitched. He pushed a knife into Kankri's hand, closed his own hand around it, and let Kankri watch himself die in the mirror.


	13. Part 2 (see chapter for pairings)(death)

**Ah. Hello. I see you've found this chapter. HONK.**

**Unfortunately, I have possessed the writer, and have now forced her to finish the story from the LAST chapter. Why? Because I felt like it. **

**She has apologised profusely and wants me to tell you pairings are Karkat/Gamzee pale, Gamzee/Tavros red (just a small amount), and that everybody is a child, REMEMBER?**

**HOOOOOOOONK.**

"NOOOO!"

A high-pitched scream rang out from the corridor, and Karkat rushed in to start pounding Kurloz with his little fists. "GET OFF MY BROTHER!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kurloz commanded in his mind. His eyes glowed purple, and Karkat had no choice but to stand still, face the bed, and watch his brother die.

"How would you like to kill your brother?" Karkat found himself suddenly holding the knife, and he could NOT let go, could NOT make himself back away. He plunged the knife deep into his brother's chest and howled. The knife went in, in, in, in, there was blood everywhere, Kurloz was laughing, and then the laughs got so loud _Honk_ that they drowned out Kankri's screams _HONK_ and Karkat's cries _HOOOOOONK_.

He killed his brother, and then he finally passed out.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

He sat alone at breaktime. He sat alone at home, too, but this was different. At home, there was nobody to watch him suffer at the sudden emptiness. Here? Not so much.

Much like Gamzee, he was an orphan, raised only by his brother. Now he had to go and live with his aunt, who he truly hated. She was never home. She was much too pretty. She spoiled her daughter and stuck her nose up at him.

And none of the kids knew who had killed his brother. Only his brother's classmates. And their mouths were sealed, not literally like his brother's but because he told them they would die if they ever said a word.

"Word," Meenah had said, and she'd gotten punched until all her teeth were knocked out. She woke up the next morning to find she'd shaved her own head. Aranea had then bought her a bandana, and they dressed like pirates every day.

Karkat sighed. He could tell the other kids, but he was sure they wouldn't believe him. Besides, nobody wanted to talk to the boy with the dead brother.

"Hey, Karkat!" a cheerful voice rang out.

Karkat refused to turn and face the boy who had come up to him. "What?"

"You look all motherfucking sad! What's wrong, bro?"

"Nothing," said Karkat, but his voice wobbled halfway through the word and he sighed. "Noth... Noth..." And then he finally broke down and started sobbing.

"Hey, bro," Gamzee smiled as he hugged Karkat close. "It's okay. I'm here."

Karkat cried even louder. He tried to push Gamzee away, but the taller boy wouldn't let go. He eventually gave up and let himself be pap-shooshed.

"Drink some Faygo," Gamzee grinned, and shoved the neck of the bottle nearly halfway down Karkat's throat. He choked, then swallowed, and he blinked. "That wasn't so bad."

"I know, bro!" Gamzee laughed. "By the way, do you know what I do when I feel sad? I bake pie!"

Karkat sniffled and gave him a weird look. "Are you gay or something?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point, you gotta motherfucking bake with me! I got all the ingredients in my bag so I could use the cafeteria kitchen! And then," he whispered to Karkat, "we can throw pies at all the mean kids!"

"Yeah!" Karkat grinned. "That's a great idea!"

They spent the afternoon skipping class and baking, and then they ran into all the classrooms and started pelting the kids.

It was a good day. Karkat just wished he didn't have to go home.

"You don't have to!" Gamzee grinned. "You can come over to my house for a sleepover if you want! Kurloz isn't home at night very often anymore."

Karkat gulped. "Uh, I don't know about that..."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Um, I just..." Karkat didn't know if he was comfortable talking to Gamzee about what had happened. "It doesn't matter."

Gamzee rolled his eyes. "Well, don't forget, the school's taking us all camping for a couple of days. I'll ask the camp idiots if we can share a tent, and then it'll totally be like a sleepover!"

"Why can't you just come to my house?" Karkat said before he knew what he was doing.

"Oh yeah!" Gamzee grinned. "Totally! You're living with the Maryams now, right? Stuck-up bitches!"

They high-fived. "So I'll ask Kanny's mom if you can stay over, okay?"

"Yeah!"

Karkat eventually got permission (but only after a lot of begging), and Gamzee came home with him.

Kanaya sulked a lot when they arrived, but Gamzee just laughed and brought out a huge candy stash.

"CANDY!" Kanaya yelled in a very articulate manner. Gamzee winked at Karkat and threw some candy at him. He threw some back, and then Kanaya threw all her dolls at them, and soon the living room was a total mess.

Later that night, as they dropped off to sleep, Gamzee ruffled Karkat's hair and said, "Best bros, Kay?"

"Why me?" Karkat yawned. "I've only known you for a day!"

"You're the only one who treats me normally. I mean, the others like me, but they think I'm stupid."

"I like you and I don't think you're stupid," Kanaya murmured happily as she chewed on a lollipop. Gamzee papped her on the nose and she giggled happily.

All was well with the world, and Karkat fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

Gamzee's eyes fluttered open at exactly midnight.

It was a habit. His brother and he used to have ice cream as a midnight snack every night.

Used to.

Lately, he wasn't even home that often. Gamzee used to come home to afternoons baking pies and help with homework. Not anymore. Never anymore.

Gamzee sighed and rolled over to look at his new best friend. Mituna was Kurloz's best friend, but now all Mituna did was walk around with glowy purple eyes and steal things from shops. His girlfriend had been in a terrible skating accident the week before and had lost the use of one of her legs, leaving her wheelchair-bound. Just like Tavros.

Sweet, sweet Tavros. Beautiful Tavros. Gamzee had hoped that Kurloz and Rufioh would become friends, just so Kurloz would let him ask Tavros out, but no. _Rufioh _had _been very mean to us, for no good reason, _he thought.

A little part of his brain told him Tavros wasn't like that, and Gamzee sighed. There was no point trying to go back to sleep. It wouldn't work without his brother beside him, soothing him, telling him things were going to be okay.

He sighed. _But maybe… _

"Karkat?" he whispered. "Karkat?"

Karkat rubbed his eyes drearily. "Yeah?"

"I can't sleep. Wanna have a midnight feast?"

"Yeah, okay, I think there's some ice cream in the fridge."

That was an understatement. The fridge was completely stocked with ice cream and cake and sweet things for Kanaya. Karkat drowsily got up and fetched a tub of cookies and cream plus two spoons, and Gamzee grabbed a bottle of Faygo and poured it all over the top.

"What are you doing?" Karkat whisper-yelled, trying not to wake anybody up.

"It tastes better this way. Come on, eat up!"

Karkat took a nervous nibble, and then he pulled a face. "I… I'm not sure…"

"You'd better get used to it then!" Gamzee chuckled.

The two ate their treat in companionable silence. When they were done, Gamzee buried the evidence by throwing everything out the window (the Maryams lived in an apartment) and settled back into bed.

He drifted off to sleep for the first time in a week.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

Time went by.

Kurloz almost never came home, Gamzee told him. Porrim hadn't been home for almost three days. Karkat was really getting worried. What if something had happened to her? Kanaya had started crying over the last few days, asking her mom where her sister was and whether she'd come back again.

When they called her mobile, she never picked up. The Dolorosa started calling up friends, asking if they'd seen her, and they all said no.

Karkat and Gamzee one day went to talk to Meulin and ask her if Kurloz had anything to do with it.

"Of course not," she said in a monotone, eyes purple, and Gamzee cringed. He'd hoped that Kurloz loved Meulin enough that he wouldn't possess her, but he was wrong.

He wondered how long it would be before he himself would be possessed. He sometimes looked in the mirror just to check.

Whatever the case, soon the day of the camp came, and Karkat planned to tell Gamzee about his brother and Kankri.

The day was filled with long, boring things that the adults had planned, like mini hikes and picnics and animal-watching. Gamzee made rude faces at the grown ups when they weren't looking and introduced Karkat to his boyfriend, Tavros. Karkat was a little put off, but he supposed Tavros was kind and nice and not like Kurloz.

They all shared a tent upon request, and at midnight Gamzee woke up again.

"Let's go for a swim in the lake," he whispered to Tavros and Karkat.

"But I can't swim so well!" Karkat said, a little worried.

"Tavros and I will help you." Everybody knew Tavros was the star athlete in his grade, and Karkat suddenly felt a little less scared.

Tavros gave him a piggyback ride down to the lake, and as the cold water hit their skin they sighed happily before Tavros dragged Gamzee in, squealing.

"I bet you I can hold my breath longer than you!" Gamzee grinned, and the three of hem ducked beneath the water.

Karkat and Gamzee had been practicing their sign language for a while together. I need to tell you something important in private," Karkat signed sloppily.

Okay. Gamzee's own sign language was immaculate, because he and Kurloz used to do it together when he was more little.

Karkat's lungs felt like they were bursting. He popped his head up, followed by Gamzee, and then Tavros came up right afterwards. Karkat knew Tavros could've held his breath for a lot longer, but he wasn't one to show off. He had respect for Tavros.

"Tavbro," Gamzee said while giving his boyfriend a hug, "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to get the chips?"

"Y...you snuck chips, Gamzee?"

"Your favorite flavor," Gamzee winked. Karkat rolled his eyes, so Gamzee splashed his face.

"F-fine, I'll get them. Y-you better not do anything stupid before I get back..."

"Of course not." Gamzee kissed him on the cheek, and then Tavros took off towards their tent.

Gamzee turned to Karkat and whispered, "What did you want to say?"

Karkat explained to him how Kurloz had forced him to murder his own brother. Gamzee turned paler and paler, until finally he growled, "If you're lying, I will kill you."

But inside Gamzee knew it had to be true.

"So if my brother murdered Kankri... Is that... Oh my mirthful messiahs, I'm so sorry. I should have kept an eye on him, I had no idea..."

"Kurloz killed Kankri?"

They whipped around, sending water flying, to see Tavros standing at the water's edge, chips in hand.

Karkat stared at him. Gamzee looked to Karkat with a question in his eyes, and Karkat answered it when he said, "Yes. Yes he did."

Tavros raised his eyes. "But w….why?"

"Your older brother was bullying mine," Gamzee said softly. "A lot. He belonged to a gang of sorts, led by Meenah and Kankri. Kankri bullied him the worst. And I guess my brother thought it was good payback. I don't. I'd never kill somebody."

"M-my b-brother? He'd n-never…"

"He did," Karkat whispered. "I saw him sometimes."

"I think he did it because he just wanted to fit in. It never seemed real," Gamzee added.

"B-but maybe I sh-should talk to him…"

Gamzee got out of the water and put his hand over Tavros's mouth gently. "No. I don't want you to get involved in this. You'll get hurt."

"B-but I'm sure th-that—"

"Do you trust me, Tavros?"

Tavros was silent, and then he said, "I do."

They both stood in silence for a little bit until Karkat pulled Gamzee back into the water. Gamzee tugged Tavros in, and they all landed in the water with a huge _splash_, laughing madly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

_A few days later _

His father was away. This was good.

Tavros turned to Rufioh. He was watching some random sport on the television. He was so cool…

"Hey Rufioh!" he said, bouncing up and down. "I won first prize in the school's running competition today!"

"That's wonderful!" Rufioh gave him a crushing hug and pulled him onto his lap. "So anything interesting going on today?"

Tavros sighed. He'd wanted to tell Rufioh so badly. And how would Kurloz ever find out?

"Nothing much," he said, "But I wanted to talk to you about… about Kurloz."

Rufioh's face paled. "What about him?"

"Well, he… he kind of k-killed Kankri because he was angry at you g-guys. But you know w-what, I think you should t-talk to him! Because if you tell him that you're sorry I'm s-sure he'll forgive you!"

"Oh… gee, that sounds dangerous… I'm not sure,"

"Come on," Tavros said, voice dripping with excitement. "Do the r-right thing! Be my big brother! I w-wanna be p-proud of you!"

"Well…" Rufioh said, hugging Tavros, "I don't really know. But maybe I could try. I'll call him."

He slowly dialed a number on his phone, and the phone rang a couple of times before Kurloz picked up.

Silence. He'd stitched his lips. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Hey Kurloz. Uh, I…"

Tavros gave him a wide-eyed look from the couch.

"…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime—no, I mean, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for everything, I'm so sorry, I just… well, you get the idea, don't you?"

And then Rufioh dropped the phone. His eyes were purple, and he screamed, "NONE OF YOU ARE EVER FUCKING SORRY, YOU LIAR!"

Tavros backed away, and then Rufioh began to choke himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tavros cried. "STOP IT!"

Rufioh's face turned blue. Tavros ran towards him, trying to pry his hands away from his throat, and then Rufioh grabbed _him _by the throat.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME," _a voice that was not Rufioh's boomed. "_YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG? WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT."_

He dragged Tavros towards the kitchen.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Tavros entered the school the next day, everybody gasped.

His legs had been cut off. He was sitting in a wheelchair. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were trembling.

"What happened?" Gamzee asked, running over, but before he reached Tavros he realized with a sick jolt that he already knew.

Vriska shot towards Tavros and gave him a crushing hug. "TAVROOOOOOOOS! Are you okay?"

Gamzee gave her a glare and she backed away. Karkat had come up during this time, and he asked Tavros, "Did you tell Rufioh?"

"N-no… m-maybe… I D-DIDN'T M-MEAN T-T-T-T-TO!"

Tavros broke down sobbing, and Gamzee gently hugged him. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay…"

Suddenly, Kanaya ran in screaming, and Karkat turned his attention towards her. "What now?!"

"Porrim was found," she cried. "She just robbed billions of dollars and they put her in jail, and I tried to explain about Kurloz to the police, because I swear she had the purple eyes, but they didn't—they couldn't believe me!"

Karkat's heart sunk. "Oh my God, Kanny… does Mom… does your mom believe you?"

"Of course she does. She said Porrim would never do something like that," Kanaya sniffed.

Gamzee was listening, although he tried not to show it. _Oh my God, he just got Porrim to rob a bank… this explains…_

The previous night he had sat on the phone with those purple eyes for almost an hour (the first time he'd been home in over a week), and then he had stood up and announced in Gamzee's head, "I'm moving."

"What?" Gamzee had said.

"I don't want to be called any more. I don't want people to find me, either. So I'm moving. Do you want to come with me?"

He held his hand out.

Gamzee was still. "How far away are you going?"

"Not telling unless you come with me."

"Are you leaving the country?"

Kurloz laughed in his mind, and a smile appeared on his face. "No, of course not, my brother. I still have work to do. I just want to be the one to initiate it. And plus, I don't want the others to show up and bother me. Will you come?"

Gamzee said nothing.

"Please, Gamzee?"

"How did you get a house?"

"I bought it."

"Where did you get the money from?"

Kurloz laughed again. "Nosy little bugger! A friend gave the money to me. She's very nice."

Silence.

"Are. You. Coming?"

Gamzee hoped terribly that Kurloz wouldn't control his mind. "No."

He didn't want to grow up with his brother as a role model. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Kurloz's outstretched arm dropped down to his side. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll come check on you. Give you an allowance."

Gamzee shivered.

Kurloz bent down so he was Gamzee's height and took out the stitches. "Don't be afraid of me," he smiled gently, cradling Gamzee's face. "I love you."

"What about Meulin and Mituna?"

Kurloz's face darkened, and his grip on Gamzee tightened. "No."

"Why?"

"They don't deserve love."

"You don't either," Gamzee said in a moment of stupidity.

Kurloz, obviously stung, stepped back and removed his hand. "I can see you're just completely torn apart about me leaving."

Gamzee walked to his room.

"_TALK TO ME!_" Kurloz screamed, dragging Gamzee back into the living room. Gamzee started crying, and Kurloz hugged him, and Gamzee sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until Kurloz left the house with his bags packed and he'd triple-locked the door.

He'd called Karkat in a panic. "Karkat!"

"What?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"My mom doesn't want anything to do with your family right now, Gamzee. I'm sorry."

The line went dead.

He then called Tavros. It rang and it rang and it rang and he didn't pick up.

Strange.

But he couldn't let Kurloz find him. He just couldn't. He'd kill him in the middle of the night, he was sure.

Gamzee ran into his room and started to pack clothes, a toothbrush, some soap, Faygo, money, whatever he might need. He opened a drawer to get his favourite toy, and—oh my god.

There was a huge wrapped package in there, signed _Your brother Curly :O)_

His heart began to beat faster. _What is this thing? What if it kills me? _He slowly unwrapped it, and lo and behold, it was ten packets of his absolute favourite baking mixture.

He started sobbing again, and he fell asleep as a crumpled mess on the floor.

When he woke up, his toy little Cal was between his arms, and he was on the bed. He sat up immediately and checked the door. This time it was quadruple-locked. What kind of idiot quadruple-locks a door? Besides Kurloz?

In a sudden panic, Gamzee shot out of bed. _What if—I have to get out._

He opened the door, grabbed his stuff, and ran away as fast as he possibly could.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

When the reader was done reading the stupid flashback, Gamzee turned to Tavros. "Hey, this might not be the right time, but could I live with you?"

"I'm going to be living in Vriska's house," Tavros shuddered. "She's the only person who volunteered."

"Not even the Maryams?"

"They were afraid you'd follow me."

Gamzee cringed. "This is really not working well. By the way, the four of us need to have a meeting."

"Mom's not going to have you in the house," Karkat sighed. "Maybe we could all stay at the Serkets'?"

Tavros groaned, Vriska threw her dice in the air with joy, and Karkat rung up his mom and told her that him and Kanaya would be staying with Tavros and Vriska that night. He didn't mention Gamzee.

Late at night, once the meeting had begun, Tavros told everybody about what happened.

"A-and i-it w-was t-terrible," he shuddered. "M-my b-brother s-started t-to c-cut h-his th-throat w-with the kn-knife that c-cut off m-my l-legs…"

Gamzee and Karkat each put an arm around him.

"Did he die?" Kanaya said sadly.

Tavros's sudden crying answered the question. Karkat gave her a dirty look, but Gamzee pap-shooshed him.

"What I really don't get is why Gamzee would've used _Porrim_ to rob the bank, of all people," Vriska said. She'd forced her way into the meeting, and nobody could get her to go away.

Gamzee sighed. "I guess she wasn't one of the people who bullied him, so if the police got into it—which they did—they wouldn't suspect him even if they believed the voodoo nonsense. Also, it was another way… another way to hurt Karkat."

Gamzee then told them about the incident he'd had when Kurloz had left before adding, "And something doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Karkat said.

"Damara."

"SHE DOES NOT MAKE SENSE," Vriska nodded.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I think he means he wonders why nothing's happened to the older Megido yet."

"I overheard my sister gossiping with Meenah about how she was concupiscent enough for him to use her… whatever what all means."

"You think he's cheating on Meulin?" Gamzee whispered. He apparently had a large vocabulary.

Everybody was silent.

"You never know," Karkat sighed. "Let's just move on before something stupid happens. We've called this meeting to keep each other informed on recent events, and also to plan a way to… to stop Kurloz without hurting him." He looked at Gamzee for approval, who gave him a thumbs-up and drank some Faygo.

Kanaya yawned. "I'm tired though. Can we hold another meeting later?"

"A-actually," Tavros said, "Th-that's w-what G-gamzee and K-karkat a-and I were p-planning to d-do… I-if y-you d-don't m-mind…"

"SOUNDS FUN!" Vriska yelled, and everybody told her to shoosh before somebody heard her.

Over the next few days, a couple more people joined the meetings.

"He cheated on my sister! With Damara, too!" Nepeta cried, and everybody looked at each other sadly. "He broke my OTP!"

The next day, Sollux attended the meeting with his eyes missing. "My brother tried to comfort Meulin," he said softly, "And he… he's in intensive care."

Eventually, Aranea, Cronus, and Horuss were the only ones who hadn't been hurt, and Gamzee was starting to wonder why Meenah hadn't had a worse fate than shaving her head.

But sure enough, Eridan and Equius showed up the next day sniffling and crying.

"He turned in his whole stash of drugs to the police and they locked him up," Eridan said with his head down. "I always hoped he'd stop using those, but not like this..."

Nobody moved to comfort him. Then Gamzee went to give him a quick hug, and added, "Don't worry, we'll try to stop this."

Meanwhile, Horuss had apparently chewed Kurloz out for cheating on his girlfriend (and then deafening her!) and punched him in the face.

He was dead.

Equius refused to cry for the first half hour, or even open his mouth beyond how his brother died. But Nepeta had shown up for that meeting to talk about her deaf sister, and when she held his hand later in, he broke down and finally started to cry, just a bit.

"You don't need to be strong," she meowed. "I'm sure Horuss would like to see that you care."

"OF COURSE I CARE!" Equius shouted, and then Mindfang woke up and they had to call off the meeting for that night.

But something troubled Gamzee.

Tavros was beginning to shy away and not talk to him. Karkat was always yelling. The others started thinking the meetings were stupid and that they weren't getting them anywhere.

It wasn't normal. And yes, maybe they just thought it was kind of ridiculous, but he was sure his brother had something to do with it.

"This meeting is getting us NOWHERE," Karkat grumbled loudly. "We're not getting anything done!"

"Tell me about it."

"Look," Gamzee said, obviously irritated, "If you want to stop having the meetings, fine. But I just want to have one more. With Feferi."

Eridan perked up. "I say we have more meetings!"

"W-why w-would you bother w-with Feferi?" Tavros groaned.

"I want to know why Meenah hasn't met some sort of terrible fate yet. And also, does anybody know anything useful about Kurloz's powers?"

Vriska squirmed in her seat but said nothing.

Suddenly, they could hear the front door open. Everyone froze, and then Vriska said, "He's coming for Aranea."

"How do you know?" Gamzee asked before realizing that was a stupid question. He got up to go look, but Karkat grabbed his arm painfully.

"Maybe Aranea needs to die," he nodded. Gamzee stared at him. His eyes were normal.

"Are you mad?!"

"It's probably for the best that everybody's dying," Tavros chipped in.

"And besides, you shouldn't worry, because Kurloz will never hurt you, Gamzee!" Kanaya smiled, taking his hand.

"He'd never hurt you!"

"He loves you!"

"He would KILL for you!"

"STOP IT!" Gamzee yelled, and tried to open the bedroom door. Equius blocked it, so he punched him in the face, and Vriska followed him out the door.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm not possessed. They're not either, it's the chucklevoodoos."

"The WHAT?"

"The chucklevoodoos, dear brother," Kurloz's voice said in his head.

"What have you done with my friends?" Gamzee yelled. Aranea had woken up by this point, and she had stumbled out of her room in a daze.

Kurloz's voice went into Gamzee's head. "Ask Aranea where Meenah is."

"Ask her yourself!" Gamzee growled, and Vriska smirked.

Aranea regained her composure and went to stand in front of Kurloz. "I'm afraid he can't."

"Why?"

"Cause he's not strong enough. And anyway, it's a long story..." Vriska grinned.

Kurloz lunged at Vriska, who managed to get out of the way just in time. Aranea punched him in the face and pulled him to the floor by his hair.

"Get help," Aranea ordered, and Vriska ran off to the apartment next door. Gamzee, meanwhile, did nothing but watch while Kurloz easily flipped Aranea over so he was on top of her.

"Kurloz!"

"What?" his voice said in Gamzee's mind.

"Please stop hurting Aranea!"

"You don't understand, she has a power similar to mine. I must destroy her before she uses the opportunity to stop me from anything else!"

"Else?" Gamzee wondered out loud, and then Meenah came in, her forehead blue.

Gamzee stared.

Meenah threw her trident at Kurloz and began to punch him in the face. She stabbed and stabbed until he bled all over the-

"GO!" Aranea shouted to Vriska, who had come back. "I'll hold him off!"

Vriska grabbed Gamzee's hand. He winced, and then he said, "No, we have to get the others first!"

He ran back into the bedroom and pulled everybody out the door.

"What are you doing, Gamzee?" Karkat said. "Kurloz would never hurt you! Or us! We should never be afraid of him!"

Gamzee slammed the door behind him and exited the apartment with the others, trying to forget the screams and shouts along the way. "Come on, we have to hide. As long as people are there, it's not going to be safe."

"There's a tiny abandoned house down by the creek," Vriska offered.

"But we won't get there before Kurloz kills them both!"

"He won't kill Aranea," Vriska said with conviction.

"I hope you're right," Gamzee sighed.

Suddenly, a police car drove by, Cronus in the driver's seat.

"Hop in, losers," he said, a cigarette in his mouth. "Best jailbreak ever, don't you think?"

"God no," Gamzee sighed, but plopped everybody in nevertheless. Cronus didn't appear to be possessed, and plus, they could definitely use a ride.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So you want me to drop you off here?"

"Yep, that would be perfect. So Vriska, would you like to explain about the giggle voodoos?"

She rolled her eyes. "CHUCKLEVOODOOS. It's this thing where you can influence people's dreams and make them feel things because of it. All the indigo-bloods have that power. Aranea told me."

"So... I have it too?"

"You're an indigo blood, aren't you, dumbass?"

"Well, yes, I am, it's just I find it hard to believe I could have my own power... And yeah, explain about Meenah and Aranea and whatever's happening there."

Vriska sighed. "Meenah and Aranea... kind of had a relationship at one point."

"I see."

"No you don't. But anyway, her and I... we have mind control powers too. Not the chucklevoodoos, though, which is a shame. Because she had this power, Aranea would keep Meenah under mind control most of the time so that Kurloz couldn't make her kill herself or Feferi or even..."

Vriska trailed off and looked out the window as they approached their destination.

Finally, they reached the house, and convinced Cronus to drive off and forget about the whole endeavor.

"Okay, guys, get out," Gamzee said. "We'll find a way to sleep in here."

"But we have no money!"

"I'll get money tomorrow. I know just wh

where to find some."

Vriska's eyes gleamed. "You're going to steal it?"

"No, Vriska. I'm not my brother."

That night, Gamzee stayed awake trying to put happy thoughts into his friends' dreams.

Gamzee is your friend. Kurloz is evil. Kurloz WILL hurt you. I'll protect you. Have hope. Be strong. Wake up in the morning. Don't die.

In the morning, they seemed to be a little les cranky. Gamzee and Vriska divided up the house to try and stop the squabbles (this is MY COUCH! No it's not! YES IT IS!), and that night Gamzee set off to get money.

He just hoped he wouldn't die.

"Vriska?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't come back... Will you take care of my friends for me?"

"Sure. But you'd better believe you'll come back, Gamzee."

Gamzee kissed Tavros lightly on the nose, and hugged Karkat tight. "Don't do anything stupid before I get back," he said, reminding them of their night at camp.

"We won't."

Gamzee left then.

Left for his old house.

He hitchhiked his way back into town and picked the lock for his apartment. Sure enough, thousands of thousands of dollars were sitting in his room, waiting for him. The house was silent. Hopefully empty.

_Here's your allowance. Spend it well! Love, Curly :O)_

There was another message waiting for Gamzee. One that was so much more important, but that he wouldn't see in time.

His phone the last night had rung, rung, rung, rung on the other side of town, where he'd left it at the Serkets'. He had a message from Aranea on voicemail.

_He's coming, Gamzee. He's coming. He knows where you are: Cronus showed up in a drunken stupor and spilled the beans. Meenah's dead. He's pretty strong, your brother. I'm alive though. Tell me if you need me to help you. _

And although he didn't know it, all his friends at the house would be dead within the hour.

All but one.

**(Prob going to have a last chapter, albeit a lot shorter than this one! This is the longest chapter I've written so far by a long shot. Again, sorry!)**


	14. Part 3

**This is the last part, so... yeah :) Also, FIFTY REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Can we try and get it to a hundred by the beginning of September?**

"Hello?"

No answer.

_Drip._

"Guys? Can you answer me so I know you're there?"

Silence.

"Look, this isn't funny. Karkat? Tavros? Kanaya… Vriska?"

Still nothing.

_Drip._

What _was _that, anyway?

"DID SOMEBODY LEAVE THE TAP RUNNING?" Gamzee shouted.

_Drip._

Gamzee turned the corner.

_Drip._

There was nobody there.

"GUYS!"

He turned to the bathroom.

Nothing. The tap wasn't running. He doubted water had gone in there for years.

The house smelled, but he couldn't put his finger on what the smell was.

_Drip._

He tried to open the bedroom door, but something was blocking it.

"GUYS?"

He slammed into the door.

_Squelch._

Squelch?

He slammed into the door again.

_Squish._

And again._Squelch._

Again. _Splat._

_Drip._

One final slam, and the door burst open.

He screamed.

His friends' bodies had been blocking his way, and now they were against the wall where the door had slammed. His brother had painted the wall and the ceiling with their blood, and now it was dripping onto the floor.

_Honk._

Gamzee whipped around. Was he still there?

_HONK._

The rain started to pour down outside.

_DripdripdripdripdripHONKdripdripdripdripHOOONKdrip dripdripdripdripdripdripdripHONK_

Gamzee turned round and round in circles. Where was he? He was here. He could feel it. Was he going to die? How did he find them?

_DripdripdripdripHONKdripdripdripBEEP_

Beep?

Oh, that was a phone. A phone? He'd left his phone somewhere else, hadn't he?

_DripdripdripdripBEEP. HONK. Dripdripdripdrip_

Whose phone was—oh my God.

Vriska's phone was beeping, and it was still in her bloody pocket. Gamzee dug it out as quickly as possible.

There was one new message on voicemail.

He gulped.

_Should I listen to it?_

He gathered the courage and pressed the button.

It was only Aranea's message, but of course Gamzee had never heard it before and he started to tear up.

_NO. NOT NOW. There are still. THINGS TO DO._

Another honk resounded through the room. The rain grew heavier, but he didn't hear the rain, he heard blood, he imagined it gushing. He saw colours. He saw cherry red. He saw orange. He saw blue. He saw green.

He couldn't make the pain go away. Karkat was dead. Tavros was dead. Everybody was dead.

EVERYBODY. Was dead. THERE WAS NOTHING. Nothing left at all. NOTHING EXCEPT. To. KILL. His. BROTHER.

KILL HIM. Kill him. KILL HIM. Now. NOW.

Gamzee bent down to touch Karkat's face. Kiss him. Kiss Tavros too, and Vriska, and Kanaya.

He walked over to the glass and shattered it with his fist. Shards flew all over the floor, and Gamzee picked a piece before cutting into his face.

Three straight lines. Pain. PAIN. Made him feel better. FEEL ALIVE.

He cut Karkat's symbol into his arm, and then Tavros's symbol. He would've done the rest, but he HAD. People. TO KILL.

He followed the honks into the kitchen. TAPE RECORDER. Of course. THAT. Made sense. AND YET NO SENSE.

He paused the recorder.

There was. A NOTE. On top of the recorder. READ IT. Fucking. ALREADY.

_You've been plotting against me? I expected different from you, dear brother. Come visit me some time._

He address was below. THE MESSAGE WAS. Clear. HE NEEDED TO GO. And visit. NOW. And. KILL HIM.

KILL THE FUCKING BLASPHEMER.

He walked through the streets alone. Glass was still stuck in his hand. He was carrying a kitchen knife.

Kurloz. HAD. A nice house. IT WAS BIG. He didn't. CARE.

He was too far gone to care.

"Brother." He opened the door. THE LIVING ROOM. Was empty.

"Brother! Come find me."

BATHROOM. No. KITCHEN. No.

"Come on, I'm in the bedroom! Are you really so dim?"

Ah. OF COURSE.

Gamzee opened the door to the bedroom. KURLOZ. Was just. SITTING THERE. It would be. SO EASY. To stab him. KILL HIM NOW.

"Brother," Kurloz said, looking concerned. SOUNDING. Concerned. "Are you alright? Did somebody hurt you?"

"YOU. FUCKING. KILLED. My friends."

Kurloz's expression turned sad. "Don't look so angry. I was so afraid they'd try and kill me."

"SHUT UP."

"Is… is something wrong?"

"You fucking bet. THERE IS."

Kurloz walked over to him. "Is there any medication you want to take? Are you sure you're alright?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME. You killed the only. PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTOOD. Me. AND YOU SAY. You care. YOU LIAR. I am going to kill you. AND THEN I AM GOING TO KILL EVERYBODY. Because I finally understand. HOW YOU FEEL. I finally feel. THE FUCKING. Pain. AND NOW. I. CAN. JOIN. THE. DARK. CARNIVAL."

"W-what? No, Gamzee, you're not supposed to do this! This is my path, not yours! I love you! You can't-you can't do this, I swear—"

"WATCH ME."

"No… no… did you carve their symbols on your arm?"

"FUCK YOU."

Kurloz took his stitches out. "Stop it… Gamzee, please…"

"YOU. Turned me into this. YOU SHOULD BE PROUD."

"No. No, I'm not proud. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should've… Come back to me. Be the sweet boy I love."

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME LIKE THIS?" Gamzee yanked the glass out of his hand and shoved it into his head.

"This isn't you," Kurloz said. His eyes were pleading. "Come home. I promise, we'll come home together. We'll rebuild our lives. I'll do it for you."

Gamzee was silent.

"Do you want to go home with me?"

Kurloz held out his hand.

Gamzee walked up to him.

And stabbed him in the heart.

Kurloz's eyes grew wide. His breath slowed, and blood began to trickle out of his wound. Gamzee painted a smile on Kurloz's face like the blood was face paint before painting his own face.

"I'm already home," he whispered to his brother.

Tears leaked from Kurloz's face. "No. I love you."

He fell to his knees, and then onto his hands.

"That's right. BOW DOWN."

Kurloz hugged Gamzee's legs and cried. "Please. Please. Stay with me."

Gamzee walked away to let him bleed to death.

He shut the door.

Kurloz got up. Checked the hole in his chest. He still had time.

Walked. Every step hurt, sent more tears to his eyes. But he had to do this.

Jane Crocker lived right down the street, after all.

He half-walked, half-crawled the distance, then collapsed at her door and knocked with as much strength as he could muster. Jane answered the door, and he possessed her.

"_Go," _he whispered in her head. _"Go save Karkat. He can return my brother to normal."_

She walked off with purple eyes to do what she was commanded to do.

Kurloz let himself die.

* * *

Gamzee returned to find Karkat waiting for him.

His eyes were wide. "HOW. Did you. SURVIVE?"

Karkat ran up to him and hugged him. "How did _you _survive? You killed Kurloz? You're a hero!"

He held him by the shoulder and looked at him fondly. "And you must have been so brave to kill your own brother. You are so strong… I'm just… I'm so proud… And then you made your brother come save me! How did you do it?"

"Do… do what?" Gamzee said, confused.

"Well, Jane Crocker came and healed me back to life! And her eyes were purple. So I'm guessing you made your brother come save me, right?"

Gamzee stared. And then he started crying, buried himself in Karkat's arms, and let himself be papshooshed.

**Hoped you liked that! Might do an epilogue later, but will probably just do Tavros/Gamzee next :)**


	15. GamzeeTavros (red) (part 1)

**Sigh.**

**I've kept you waiting for a while now, so I just thought I'd upload the first part of this first. The second part will come... whenever it comes. Hopefully soon.**

**I guess Gamzee/Tavros does not agree with me. Sorry ChibiNightAngel. I make you wait and then it becomes creepy weird crap with pedophilia and semi-haunted carnivals (but the haunted part comes later.)**

**This is Humanstuck. Also, Doc Scratch is a pedophile in this one. Sorry about that. And this chapter is not REALLY that Tavros/Gamzeeish. It's developing. Slowly. Too quickly. But slowly.**

Tavros sighed, lying awake at midnight with the cold air blowing through the window.

He had been in the hospital with his missing leg for a couple of days now, and he was beginning to get sick of it.

Nobody _ever _visited. Karkat sometimes called him and yelled, and Vriska showed up to taunt him, but that didn't help. How could it?

He didn't even have anything to do most of the day. He just lay in bed and watched television shows.

Well, he watched the screen. It was always just a glowing, glowing green, or everything had a green hue to it.

What was it with this television and green? He'd called the nurse in to ask about it, and she'd looked really confused and said something was wrong with the television. She'd actually called in a couple of people to fix it, but nobody knew what was wrong.

And he kept seeing snow in his dreams. Or what looked like snow. Little white balls falling from the sky and disappearing once they hit the floor.

But things weren't all bad. The nurses were really nice to him, and they would bring him his favourite foods and make sure he was comfortable. They'd even bring him hand-made clothes (how did they know he size?)

He just wished things would get better soon, because the doctors had told him he was going to be in the hospital for another month. A month without any of his friends.

What kind of friends were they, anyway? If they cared they would be there with him. Standing by his side.

_Psst._

His eyes widened.

_Tavros._

Somebody was whispering to him from outside the window. Tavros froze. Had somebody come to finish him off or something? Or maybe… could it be?

He sat up and looked out the window, hardly daring to hope it was one of his friends.

"Tavros, my best bro!"

Gamzee was hovering outside the window in a pair of rocket boots.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Gamzee?" Tavros's heart was leaping in his chest. _Somebody came to visit me! Somebody loves me!_

"I'm going to take you for a spin, my friend. How long's it motherfucking been since you left that bed?"

"The… the nurses help me go to the t-toilet sometimes…"

Gamzee laughed. "Well, we're going somewhere much better than a toilet, Tavbro! We're going all over town. I brought lots of money. And Faygo!"

Tavros would've groaned at the mention of Faygo, but he was too excited at the idea of actually leaving the stupid hospital.

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

"I dunno… about leaving, Gamzee, the… the doctor told me not to, and I don't know if I want to… not follow his advice…"

Before he could say any more, Gamzee had yanked him out of his bed and was pulling him out of the window.

"H-HELP!" Tavros spluttered, and Gamzee chuckled. "H-HELP ME!"

Gamzee put his hand over Tavros's mouth. "You'll all up and wake up the whole motherfucking street like that, Tavbro! The aim is for us to _not _get caught, you know?"

Tavros sobbed. The wind as they whizzed over the city soon whipped his tears straight off his face to disappear somewhere in the air, and Tavros shut his eyes tightly. Air stung.

"Come on, look at the view," Gamzee whispered, flipping Tavros so he could see the streets below.

It was midnight and Tavros couldn't see much, but the moon lit everything up just enough to see the outline of tiny cars and shops. Tavros kept sobbing.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he cried,.

"Wait just a motherfucking moment, brother, I'm gonna touch down in a second. As soon as we get to our destination."

"Where's that?"

"Isn't it obvious, motherfucker? A carnival?"

Tavros felt fear grip him so tight he thought he was about to pass out. "A C-CARNIVAL?" he managed to splutter out. "H-HOW WOULD A C-CARN-NIVAL EVEN BE OPEN AT THIS TIME OF N-NIGHT?"

"Oh, trust me," Gamzee winked, and Tavros fainted in his arms.

When he woke, they were in the middle of an abandoned amusement park. A grumpy looking teenager wearing suspenders and a pale man dressed in a green suit were waiting for them.

"Greetings, boys," the man in green said with a smile in his voice, although his expression remained still.

Suspender-boy spoke up. "Shut the fuck up. What. Do you losers want?"

Gamzee hugged Suspender-boy. "Caliborn! Could you motherfucking help me out and work some of the rides with Scratch?"

"Why. The hell. Would I do that for you?"

"Cause I got a paraplegic here and he needs to have some motherfucking fun before he goes back, that's why."

"Fuck no."

Scratch put a hand on Caliborn's shoulder. "Humour our guests. They are guests, after all."

"You do it."

Scratch moved his down Caliborn's back. "Help me, Caliborn. I do not have time for your rubbish at this time of night."

"You always stay up. All fucking night."

"If I played with them during the day, people might see. And we wouldn't want them to talk."

Tavros started crying again.

"Yeah, and your friend looks like he's having a whole fuckton of fun right now."

Scratch smacked him on the back of the head. "Behave. Like. A proper. Boy. Or I will do to you what I did to your sister."

Caliborn shut up.

"Put us on the fucking miracle-coaster," Gamzee snapped.

"Please refrain from throwing a tantrum on our premises."

Gamzee looked like he was about to kill somebody, so they put him and Tavros on a ride (Scratch made Caliborn carry him) and strapped them in.

"Y-you're sure this is s-safe?" Tavros whimpered to Gamzee.

"Not at motherfucking all," Gamzee grinned, and then they took off and Tavros gripped Gamzee's hand with the strength of … something stronger than Gamzee had expected.

They zipped up and down and round and round in loops, and Tavros wept the whole way through. He didn't even realize that he was holding Gamzee's hand until Gamzee squeezed it. He let go, and then the carriage rose up and shot all the way down and he grabbed Gamzee again.

Once the ride was over, Gamzee yanked Tavros out of the carriage and yelled, "HEY CAL! GIVE US A RIDE ON THE FERRIS WHEEL!"

Caliborn groaned loudly. "Scratch, you're taking care of this one while I go have a nap."

Scratch nodded, and then elegantly glided to the controls of the Ferris wheel while Gamzee dashed over carrying Tavros bridal style.

They got in, and the Ferris wheel started to turn slowly. REALLY slowly.

"This is nice, I g-guess," Tavros smiled. "N-nice and s-slow. Thanks for t-taking me out t-today! I m-mean…"

"HEY SCRATCH!" Gamzee yelled. "MAKE IT GO MOTHERFUCKING FASTER, WILL YOU?"

Scratch pressed some buttons on the control panel, and the Ferris wheel started to go really quickly. Tavros felt his stomach turning.

"I th-think I-I'm about to throw up, G-gamzee…"

"Nonsense!"

And then Tavros threw up everywhere. Gamzee looked concerned, reaching across the carriage-of-sorts to take Tavros's hand.

"You motherfucking okay? Maybe we should get our feet back on the ground, and then I'll get ya some stuff to clean you right up."

Tavros nodded quickly.

Once they were back on the ground, Gamzee ran over to Caliborn and Scratch.

"Could you get my friend some motherfucking water and tissues and shit?"

"Get. It. Fucking. Yourself."

Scratch smiled at Caliborn. "Please escort our friend to an area where he can find what he desires."

Caliborn stared at Scratch, and then nodded. "Fine, fucktard. We'll take you to get something for Mister Useless now." He led Gamzee away with an iron grip on his arm.

"I will stay here and keep you company," Scratch whispered in Tavros's ear. Tavros shuddered.

"Don't squirm, my friend. I only mean to prevent your temporary isolation. And besides," he said as he pulled out a green handkerchief, "You wouldn't want the other residents of this town to see a pretty face like yours, or they might want to…_run off with_ _it._"

"B-but you don't w-want to, r-right?"

"No," Scratch purred. "I intend to keep you right here."

He suddenly pressed the handkerchief against Tavros's mouth and held it tight. Tavros tried to fight back, but Scratch was pinning down his arms against his wheelchair with one of his sickeningly green-covered arms and legs. In any case, Tavros was in no condition to win against Scratch, and he passed out.

* * *

When he woke, Scratch was sitting in front of him, and he was in a room that looked a lot like a prison cell. A little girl crying could be heard in the room next to his.

Scratch's smile was thin and cold. "Did you sleep well?

"N-NO! W-WHERE AM I? WHAT HAVE YOU D-DONE WITH GAMZEE?" Tavros started fighting with the restraints on his chair.

"I assume Caliborn is taking care of him now, although I have yet to actually catch sight of either of them in this…haunted house of mine, if you will. I put out some candy for you. Yes, on that stool next to you. Please feel free to help yourself. If for some reason I go away on—a business trip, shall we say—outside this place, Caliborn will be the one to oversee your behavior, and I doubt you will get a decent meal. Again, please take some. I wouldn't want you to get so thin you lose your charm." He undid the restraints on Tavros's arms.

Tavros used what was left of his strength to push over the bowl of candy, and Scratch laughed. A metallic, weird sort of laugh.

"I know you think they're drugged. They're not, I can assure you."

Scratch unwrapped one of the sweets and slowly popped it into his mouth. Tavros squirmed in his chair.

Scratch leaned in close to him. "You're a toy now, do you understand? You're my puppet. And nothing more. I'll give you some time to rest today, and tomorrow we shall start. Alright?"

He grabbed Tavros's chin, tilted his head up to face him, and kissed him. His mouth tasted like tears.

Scratch smiled and left.

**Btw, I'm not going to be taking any more requests for A WHILE (although I have taken the ones that you guys have JUST submitted. Check the to-do list, I updated it.) I'm sorry :( I have so much to do and so many things to figure out...**

**(Actually, anybody who can guess my other OTP (my main one being Calliope/Caliborn) gets to have their request done :p I haven't written it anywhere, so don't go looking for it!)**


	16. Part 2 (yes, it's GamzeeTavros)

**I said I'm not taking any more requests! You can give me some more in... let's say... October. Maybe earlier. **

**Anyway, I opted out of the haunted house thing and TRIED to make this one a little lighter. I tried. Lots of little girls and boys still get killed, but nobody cares. It's fine. :P**

Tavros had sobbed himself to sleep that night. He kept seeing those little white balls falling around him, covering everything his eyes could see, and then he'd start sinking deeper and deeper into them until he felt as if he were drowning in them.

The next day was no better. Scratch paid him a small… "visit", shall we say, and now every bone in Tavros's body ached and screamed whenever he moved.

He groaned from his lopsided position on the floor, covered with stuff he didn't want to think about. _G-gamzee, where a-are you? D-did he take you t-too? I'm sorry… I don't know w-why I'm s-sorry, I just a-am… I a-always am… for everything. You make m-me happy sometimes th-though. _

Tavros curled up on the floor and began to sing through his sniffles.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey…_

"DUDE, CAN YOU SERIOUSLY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP WITH THE WATERWORKS?"

Tavros stopped. "Hm? Where are you?"

"In the room next to you, dummy! Come and find me if you think you're hard enough!"

"U-um. N-next question then. Who a-are you?"

"The name's Megido. Damara Megido."

"I d-don't think this i-is a J-james Bond f-film, Damnedarmor…"

"DAMARA. You deaf, bitch?"

"N-no…"

"What's your name?"

"T-tavros Nitram."

"Listen up, T-tavros, cause I'm gonna be whispering."

Tavros put his ear against the wall. "O-okay."

"We're going to break the hell out of here tonight, okay? Calibitch hasn't been showing up for whatever reason lately—lazy fuckass—so Scratch's been carrying the keys around. Next time he visits, I'm gonna take those keys. Be ready."

"A-are you s-sure you can—"

"Fuck yes! He seriously gets scatterbrained sometimes. And I think he's preoccupied wondering where Calibitch is."

Tavros felt a glimmer of hope. "Okay. B-but, um, c-can we try to find m-my friend G-gamzee? The last I s-saw of him, C-caliborn was leading him away…"

"I'll try and find him. But be warned, he might be dead,"

They were silent for a while.

"C-can I get o-off of the w-wall now?"

"No, dumbass, you have to stay here. Of course you can unstick yourself from the fucking wall."

* * *

Nighttime came, as nighttime tends to do.

Tavros blocked his ears and buried his face in his lap to try and avoid the sounds coming from next door. He imagined himself somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Somewhere and safe and comfortable, like… like the hospital room. The sweet, sweet hospital room.

He wondered where Gamzee was for the fiftieth time that day. _I h-hope that D-damara finds h-him. A-and then m-maybe I can th-thank him for trying t-to take me out._

He had a fluttery feeling whenever he was around Gamzee, he realized. Or whenever he thought about him. This weird burst of happiness. This weird giddy feeling that made him want to pass out, but in a good way. He wasn't… he wasn't in _love _with him, was he? But that was the only explanation. And he knew Gamzee loved him—something that filled him with joy. Floaty joy.

Yeah. He was in love with Gamzee.

Now he had something to look forward to when—if—he got back.

He looked up from his lap when he heard footsteps. Doc Scratch was busy shoving himself back into his clothes, not paying attention to Tavros getting up to press his ear back against the wall.

"D-damara, are you o-okay?"

"I… I'll be okay. We're getting out of here. I have the keys. Wait for a second, will you?"

"A-are you really okay?"

Silence.

"It doesn't matter. I'm unlocking my door. Is the coast clear?"

"S-scratch is somewhere else, I think."

"Great. Okay. Hang for a second."

And then a Japanese-looking girl walked in front of his door, bruises all around her neck and face. Her elegant traditional dress was torn and her hair was messed up.

Tavros crawled towards the bars before reaching up to touch one of the bruises. She jerked away, and Tavros froze. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Have I met you before?" Damara asked, tilting her head.

"I d-don't… I don't th-think so but y-you look f-familiar…"

Damara shook her head quickly. "We have shit to take care of. Let's think about this later, if there IS one and we don't get our asses kicked."

She unlocked his door and held a manicured finger against his lips. "Be quiet, got it?"

"Uh… I can't… I can't walk. Can you carry me?"

She groaned.

Damara proceeded to unlock the people around her, who mostly started sobbing or hugging her. She'd peel them off angrily and slap them. They'd then shut up.

"I like y-your persuasive skills," Tavros said, trying to lighten up the mood. She just glared at him.

Eventually, they were all ready to go, and they tried to tiptoe out the door.

"Scratch's room is that way," Damara warned them. "I think he's sleeping now. Try not to wake him up, or we'll all be fucking screwed. Literally."

Everybody nodded silently. They would've gotten out.

And then Tavros heard a buzzing sound.

_What is that? _he thought. _I hope… I hope it's not a bee…_

And lo and behold, a huge bee came swooping down and landed on his nose. Tavros screamed, falling off Damara, and Scratch jumped and woke up. Scratch stared at them for a second, and then he picked up a gun and charged at them.

"_RUN!" _Damara screamed, and everybody madly charged out the door.

Except for Tavros, of course, because paraplegics can't run.

Lucky (or rather _unl_ucky) for him, Doc Scratch decided that the other kids needed to be stopped first. He shot Tavros in the chest and ran outside.

Tavros felt his breath hitch in his chest. Everything was _slowly bluurrrrrrrrriiiiing and getting sloooower aaaaaaannndd slllllloooooowwwwwwwwWWWHEEEEEEEEE! I'M COMIN' FOR YA, TAVBRO!_

_Waaaiiit,, whaaaattt?_

Gamzee ran in through the front door. "Whoah, bro, you look like you ain't doing so good!"

"N-no shit," Tavros smiled weakly.

"Wait till you see my motherfucking sweet ride outside! We'll take you back to the hospital and get you fixed up all nice and good, you hear me?"

Tavros hugged Gamzee with as much strength as he could muster and then passed out in the middle of the floor.

Gamzee smiled, then picked him up and carried him to a buggy outside before driving away and leaving Scratch and a bunch of dead little girls behind.

* * *

Tavros woke up a little later in the hospital. Gamzee was by his side, wearing a nurse's outfit, and Tavros couldn't help but be reminded of the joker.

"How are ya, bro?" Gamzee asked, taking Tavros's hand.

"I h-have a headache… Thank G-god I'm back…"

Gamzee sighed and sat on Tavros's bed. "I'm really motherfucking sorry I got you in so much trouble. That Caliborn dude talks big, but I managed to smash his fucking face in and he told me where you guys were."

"Oh. W-well, thanks for trying. I m-mean, you w-were there even when the r-rest of my friends weren't, and you t-tried to make me h-happy, and you _do _m-make me happy, and you d-don't have to do anything e-else to make me happy because I think m-maybe I love you and I know y-you love me and that's enough."

Silence.

"You love me? For sure?"

"Y-yeah. I'm m-more sure about that than a-anything else at the m-moment, to b-be honest."

Gamzee lay down on the bed so he was next to Tavros, and he hugged him. "You're my best motherfucking bro and yeah, I love you."

The nurse came in at that moment and stared at Gamzee. "Uh… why are you wearing…"

"Bitch, I'm in a nurse costume. Get motherfucking used to it. And if you're about to tell me visiting hours are over or some shit like that, I ain't leaving. Absolutely the fuck no. Not just cause my bro needs me, but because I need him right now. Understand?"

The nurse backed out of the room slowly. Tavros smiled, his eyes fluttering shut, and they fell asleep in each others' arms.

**I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LESS CREEPY.**

**I've just been in a creepy kinda mood lately...**


	17. Arafef (pale)

**HEYYYYYYY**

**What did I say about NO MORE REQUESTS (right now)?**

**STOP SENDING THEM**

**I'm flattered but**

**STOP**

**Anyway, I am a terrible updater (and person) because this was one sentence off done and I didn't finish it for... a week.**

**Yay me. **

**It's pale Arafef for yowlingwolfstorm. I'm so sorry that it's weird and girly and terrible. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, TERRIBLE TERRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK**

Aradia hopped through the dream bubbles, looking for her moirail. She had an idea where she might be, but it would take a while to get to that bubble, and she had no idea if she could even access it. She was still getting used to how these things worked.

Oh. She was here.

She really hated this memory, just because she had to watch her moirail die whenever she was in it. Death was interesting, but it made her moirail really upset, and she didn't like anything that made people upset.

"Hey, Aradia."

"Hey Feferi! How are you?"

"I'm okay. I've been better."

"I'm sure! What are you doing in such a depressing dream bubble?"

"I can't help it," Feferi said, her voice almost a whisper. "I just can't. I feel like maybe if I look at it long enough, I'll make my peace with it."

"Watching Eridan kill you over and over is never going to make you feel better."

"I know."

"No you don't! Otherwise you wouldn't be doing it!"

"Okay, I don't know. How's Sollux?"

"He's fabulous! He misses you like crazy. He wore your glasses for a while after you died, did you know that?"

Feferi smiled weakly. "That's nice. I miss him too. I want to see the real him, not just these fake hims wandering around pretending to be him."

"Well, in any case, you need to stop watching these awful moments over and over again. Maybe you could watch some of your favourite moments with Sollux?"

"No," Feferi sighed. "They just make me sad."

"Well I'm sure there's SOME memory that would cheer you up, right?"

Feferi was silent.

"You and your lusus?"

"No..."

"Maybe... maybe we can try and find the dream bubble where Eridan dies?"

"No, I don't... it's weird, but I don't want to see him die. I haven't forgiven him, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him, do you know what I mean? We were moirails once, even if he went a little crazy."

Aradia paused, scrunching up her face in thought.

"Oh, I know! Why don't we both watch the dream bubble where you and I become moirails? That way you can't feel lonely or sad about watching it because I'll be with you!"

Feferi perked up a little. "Maybe that _is _a good idea... we shell sea!"

Aradia held Feferi's hand and together they hopped from dream bubble to dream bubble.

"Hey look, this is the memory where we had a huge cake fight in the middle of another dream bubble!"

"This is the dream bubble where we had a tea party with Tavros!"

"Is that the beach? It looks so pretty!"

"Aw, it's you as a grub!"

Finally, they passed into the right dream bubble, and Aradia sat down on the ground.

"_Come sit by me!" _she whispered, and Feferi happily complied.

**(From now on, everything in italics is what's happening in the dream bubble. And, for the purpose of this, Aradia is not and never was dead.)**

_"Feferi... Feferi, are you okay?"_

_"No..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You know how Eridan and I stopped being moirails just a little while ago?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, I think... Maybe I was wrong to end our moiraillegiance..."_

_"Are you insane? I mean, it's okay to feel like that, but Eridan's totally nuts!"_

_"But now I have nobody to talk to. I have nobody to comfort me. And nobody to comfort! Nobody else really talks to me the way he used to. Nobody's really... a _friend_, like he was. He was a terrible, stupid friend, but at least he cared. Just a bit."_

_"Well I care!"_

_Feferi looked up at Aradia's smiling face. "What? But... but we never talk..."_

_"That doesn't matter. We can start now! I've been a bit lonely too, honestly, and I'm having some guy trouble just like you. More quadrant confusion. You know how Equius is."_

_"Oh cod. Yes, I do."_

_"So what do you say? Do you want to meet up sometime? Talk about stuff? Go exploring? Maybe kidnap some of Karkat's romcoms?"_

"I cannot believe you suggested watching Karkat's romcoms," Feferi whispered to Aradia, and they both laughed.

_"I don't know. I mean, I'd love to do that, and we should totally explore the ocean sometime—if you can, that is—but I need a moirail!"_

_"Well, we'll see how things go, and then maybe I can be your moirail, in time! Would that be good for you?"_

_"You know what... maybe this could work out!"_

_"Yeah! Hey, I know you want to explore the sea, but I know some really cool-looking caves I haven't checked out yet, and do you want to—"_

Aradia smiled at Feferi. "Hey, you know what? We never got to explore the ocean. How about we find a dream bubble with an ocean or a sea or something and then we can do it together!"

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Aradia. I'm really happy I have you to cheer me up all the time!"

"It's alright. I'm just happy you're here."

**Welcome to the worst ending you've ever seen.**

**ANYWAY, I'm thinking about starting a new story (although I'm going to try and continue with this one!) Annyyyy suggestions? (I might try and make it another reader-driven one like a Choose Your Own Adventure thing, what do you think?)**

**One more thing. About seventy different people look at each chapter.**

**CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU'RE THERE?!**


End file.
